Forever Friends
by rachgreengeller
Summary: The story of two friends from college to life....Chandler Bing and Ross Geller....follow their disastrous dates and when they meet their true loves...
1. Default Chapter

These characters are the creation of someone else and not mine….. Darnit!

Nora sat in the living room. Her arms were around Francisco as the chauffeur and several well developed young men toted the boxes out to the truck. "Chandler darling, are you almost ready?" she called as her manicured fingers curled around Francisco's neck.

A tall young man with sandy hair gelled into a hairdressers nightmare came down the stairs. He had a guitar over his shoulder and black liner around his eyes. His jeans were baggy and his sweatshirt torn over one shoulder.

"Yeah." he said , nonchalantly taking a drag from his cigarette. Chandler put it out on the bottom of his black high top Converse sneakers.

"I wish you wouldn't wear so much make up darling. You remind me of your father." Nora said as she got up from the sofa. "Now , Chandler , I want you to experience college and yet also learn all you can." Nora put her hands on Chandler's shoulders. "These are the best years of your life." she smiled. Chandler shirked away from his mother. He knew she was just putting on a front. She was just glad to have her son out of her hair so she could write her erotic books and have her lovers over. He was actually glad to get away from his freak show of a life.

"Ross?" Judy called. "Do you have everything?" Monica was in the kitchen making cookies. Her girl friend Rachel was coming over soon , so they could go see "The Breakfast Club." Actually Monica was very happy today. Her brother was leaving for school and she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Monica was a little on the hefty side and the only time she really got any enjoyment , was in the kitchen either eating or cooking.

Judy and Jack stood proudly in the living room as their son came down the stairs. Ross came down the stairs nervously. At that moment the doorbell rang.

Monica ran to answer it, "It's Rachel!" she screamed excitedly. Ross turned his head and then looked down. That was the last thing he needed.

When Monica opened the door, Rachel walked in. She was wearing a hot pink dress and her hair was tied in a pony tail to the side with a hot pink scrunchy. "Hey everyone." she waved. "Mon, we are going to be late for the movie. " she said exhausted.

Judy pushed her son towards his sister's friend. "Rachel , Ross is leaving for college today. Don't you want to say goodbye to him?" Ross looked up at Rachel and said. "Yeah, I'm outta here."

"Well have fun." Rachel said nonchalantly. Ross just continued to gather stuff that he may have forgotten as the family was getting ready for the drive into the city.

Monica grabbed her purse and started out the door with Rachel. "Monica , you are not leaving this house until you say goodbye to your brother." Judy announced. Monica rolled her eyes and sauntered over to Ross. "Well geek, I guess this is it. Good riddance.' she said.

"Monica Elizabeth, that was not a proper goodbye." Judy said. "Now get back here and do this right." Monica stomped back in the doorway and walked to her brother again. "Good luck in college Ross. I will miss you." Monica turned to her mother. "Is that better?"

Judy nodded. "Dweeb." she said under her breath.

"I won 't miss you either fatso!" he yelled out the door. He turned back slowly to his mother and father. "Sorry about that." he said softly. As the two girls got in Rachel's car, Ross had a soulful look. He would miss her. Would she even notice he was gone?

As the car drove into the city, Ross looked out the window. He was no longer that nerd in school. He would be among smart people and worldly people who were not narrow minded like the students at Lincoln High. At his high school, money and cars and clothes were the most important things. Now he would be at NYU , where being smart meant something. He would no longer be a freak.

Entering the campus, the car stopped in front of the dorm. Two girls in shorts were moving into a dorm. Their shirts had Greek letters and they were rather tight. Ross smiled, ah college girls. Jack noticed them too and almost ran off the narrow college streets.

"Jack!" screamed Judy. "Keep your mind on the road." Jack drove the car to Wilson Hall and they began the task of moving their son in the dorm. Jack began handing Ross and Judy boxes as they began the walk to the elevator.

Chandler had the stereo blaring. Smoke came out of his mouth as he relaxed while the help was unpacking. They were a bunch of muscular young men , obviously friends of either his mother or father. He didn't want to know how close of friends.

As the movers left, Ross and his family were coming in the door. Judy stared at the shirtless young men who were going out the door.

"Are you my roommate?" said Chandler. He was very used to this procedure. After all, he went to an all boys boarding school for four years.

"Yeah, I'm Ross." Ross announced cheerfully. Chandler looked him over and took another puff from his cigarette.

"Hey." he said as he put it out in the ashtray.

"You know, I can't be around smoke. That's why I have an air purifier because of my allergies and sinuses." Ross said as he set up the machine. Immediately it began an incessant humming noise. Chandler made a face.

Judy put the box down and went over to Chandler. "Hello Chandler, " she said as she extended her hand. He looked at her and then said "Yeah." Judy noticed something very different about him. She looked at his eyes. That boy was actually wearing make up.

Ross set down his key board and then brought in another box from the hallway. He took the rolled up pictures and began to tape them to the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Chandler asked.

"Such language." said Judy as she wrinkled her nose and backed away from her son's roommate.

"It's a Tyranosaurus Rex." Ross announced.

Chandler couldn't believe it. His roommate was one of those dinosaur freaks. He was actually rooming with one of the guys that he used to make fun of in school. Chandler never really took an interest in school work, he just tolerated everything and made sarcastic comments along the way. Ross looked like one of these guys who really cared about his studies.

Judy and Jack made their way over to the door. Ross walked over and looked very uncomfortable. He knew what his mother was going to do.

Judy hugged her son. "Now Ross, I don't have to worry about you studying hard. But I want you to be very careful and not do anything stupid." She kissed him on the cheek and tearfully looked back. Now he was truly on his own. To Chandler this was all foreign, his mother never cared about him. Ross wiped a tear from his eye. He turned his head so his new roommate didn't see what a sentimental guy he was.

"First time away from home?" Chandler said sympathetically. He remembered what that was like.

"Other then computer camp, yes." Ross said softly. "You?"

"No this is old stuff for me by now. I went to boarding school for most of my life. " he took another drag on the cigarette.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke. It's unhealthy and I just can't have it." Ross said shaking his head.

Chandler sighed and put out his cigarette. "Tell you what Russ. If you stay out of my way , I will leave you alone. I am not exactly the scholarly type and frankly dweebs like you get on my nerves. So we can stay in the same room , but that's it. He took his cigarettes and walked out of the door.

Ross sighed. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Not so different

Even though it seemed like Chandler and Ross were from different planets, Chandler was pleasantly surprised. On an afternoon where he just wanted to sit and read, Ross came in loaded with library books.

"I have a paper due on the Jurassic Period in three weeks." Ross said as he dropped the books on the bed.

"Do you always have to do that?" Chandler wrinkled his brow.

"Do what?" Ross said.

"Pronounce every syllable, clearly and loudly. What are you a drama major?" Chandler said irritated.

"There is nothing wrong with speaking correctly." Ross said irritated.

"No it' just gets on my nerves." Chandler said as he popped another piece of gum in his mouth. "Man do I need a cigarette." he moaned as he tossed the paperback on the floor. Ross picked it up and eyed it.

"Catcher in the Rye?" he said. "Great book." Ross said. "I could always relate to Holden Caufield."

"So could I , you don't know how many times I wanted to kill myself." moaned Chandler. "You mean you actually read books that didn't have to do with science?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Yeah, just because I like dinosaurs and Star Trek." Ross said. Chandler stopped him at that. "Get out of here, I love Star Trek. Captain Kirk was my favorite. Who did you like?"

"Spock, of course." said Ross. "I liked the fact that he had a logical mind but learned to explore his human side as well."

Chandler smiled and sat down. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe this little preppie from Long Island and him could be friends after all. "Yeah but Kirk got all the chicks." Chandler smiled.

"Uhura, woah talk about hot." Ross said. "Not hot like Sheena Easton, or Molly Ringwald or even Debbie Gibson." he smiled.

"Or that Heather somebody. You know that slut from Dynasty." Chandler said. "Heather Locklear."

"Dynasty?" Ross questioned. "Isn't that a girl type show?"

"It is a show that my father and I watch." Chandler said defensively. He really didn't feel comfortable enough to give away the family secrets to his roommate just yet.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ross asked.

"Nope. Just me." Chandler said. "You?"

"Yeah she is a real pain. Her name is Monica and I hate her. She makes fun of my dinosaurs and I make fun of the fact that she's fat. And mean, she used to beat me up." Ross whined.

"Ever had a girlfriend?" Chandler asked.

"What kind of a crack is that?" Ross yelled. "Just because I am more interested in my studies then girls." quietly Ross said. "No, but there is this girl that I like a lot." he got a smile on his face as he thought of his sister's friend. "Her name is Rachel. Rachel Karen Green." he sighed. "She is a cheerleader, and popular , and only goes out with jocks or rich guys. "

"I had this one girl. But she got fat, so I dumped her. I don't like fat girls." said Chandler as he sipped his Diet Coke.

"Remind me not to introduce you to my sister then." Ross said. "Now Rachel is hot. "

"Think I might get a chance to meet this chick." Chandler asked hopefully.

"Maybe, she is my sister's best friend. But hands off , cause one day she is going to be mine." Ross said proudly. "I noticed you play the guitar. Are you a musician?"

"Yeah, but I am also into computers and math and that kind of stuff. I play and sing a little bit." Chandler said. "I thought you were into science and stuff, you like music?"

"Well I was in band in high school and then I have my "sound" that I work on. I am very talented when it comes to music. I write songs and I even rapped at my sister's bat mitzvah." Ross said.

"What's a bat mitzvah?" asked Chandler.

"When a girl becomes thirteen, they have a big party for her. It's just like when I had my bar mitzvah."

"That is so cool, maybe we can find some guys and start our own band." suggested Chandler. "I mean we have a keyboard player , I play guitar and sing , now all we need is a bass and a drum player." Chandler said excitedly.

"Excellent." exclaimed Ross as he high fived Chandler.

The following weekend, Chandler and Ross went to their first college party. The Pet Shop Boys were playing on the sound system and all the girls stood around in groups.

"Look at all those girls." said Chandler. "Now buddy, I will wow them with my humor and then you can dazzle them with your intelligence.Between that, we will get lucky tonight."

In the corner stood a girl with a blonde ponytail and teased hair. She was talking to another girl with brunette layered hair and a ribbon in it. The boys made their way over to them.

"Hi I'm Chandler and you must be the spokes models from Star Search." Chandler said as he laid the groundwork. The two girls smiled and giggled. The brunette turned to Chandler and said, "Who is your cute friend?" she said as she walked over to Ross.

"Uhm I'm Ross. Did you know that rats were the main reason for the bubonic plague in the Middle Ages?" the brunette drank a sip of her beer and walked away."Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." she said as she made a hasty retreat.

"Way to go Ross." moaned Chandler.


	3. Over the River and Through the Woods to ...

Chandler drove toward the turnoff with Ross in the car. "Are you sure this is alright with your folks?" he asked.

"Yeah I told them how your parents were out of town and they had no problem with that." Ross said as he watched the signs.

"Did you tell him how I hate Thanksgiving and I can't stand turkey and that other Thanksgiving food?" Chandler mentioned.

"Not yet. Oh wait today, you are going to get to meet Rachel." Ross smiled. "Remember she is mine. After all, she is a high school girl and I am a college man."

"Got it . No Rachel. But remember we are going to test those fake ids that Gandolf made for us." Chandler reminded him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I kind of told my sister about you." Ross started to stutter.

"The fat one." exclaimed Chandler.

"She does have pretty blue eyes. Like my mom." said Ross.

"Geller I told you before, I don't like fat chicks. I like chicks with big breasts and long legs, not fat ones. Man." he sighed.

"Relax , remember we are going out later, unless…" Ross stopped.

"Unless what?" asked Chandler.

"Unless I get lucky with Rachel." said Ross smiling.

"Do you hear yourself? If this girl has known you for as long as you said and hasn't done anything, then chances are good that she won't . Will you come to your senses? Especially if she is hot, guys like us don't get hot girls." Chandler yelled.

"Well I am more mature now. I am not that same geeky kid she knew before. I am a man from the city." Ross said.

Chandler pulled off the Long Island Expressway. He looked in the mirror to check his hair. He also made sure he didn't have too much liner on his eyes. These after all were the preppie Long Island people.

"That's it right there." Ross said. Chandler pulled in the driveway. He could see people looking out the front window. He hoped today wasn't going to be too painful. Dragging their book bags and Ross' laundry, they went to the front door. Ross opened the door of the white house and walked in with Chandler following him.

So this was a real person's house. No servants or better yet houseboys. There was a series of pictures that caught Chandler's eye. It almost seemed like the wall was a shrine to Ross. He had mentioned a sister but he couldn't see her in any of the pictures.

Suddenly there were a crowd of people in the living room. Chandler saw this auburn haired beauty with the hottest body he had ever seen. Next to her was an enchanting brunette. She did have beautiful blue eyes , but she was very fat. Two older people that Chandler remembered as Ross' parents entered the living room. Judy wrapped her arms around her son when she saw him enter the house.

"You're home. Happy Thanksgiving darling." Judy said. Ross broke from his mother.

"Everyone this is Chandler. My roommate and the lead singer of our band." Ross announced. Chandler stood nervously as he was being eyed by everyone.

Monica walked over to her brother and poked him with her elbow. She couldn't get her eyes off this guy that her pain in the ass brother brought home with him. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and he looked like someone who was on MTV. His hair was like he was in Duran Duran.

Ross matter of factly said, "Oh and this is my little sister Monica."

Chandler eyed the young girl in front of him. She smiled shyly at him. He was trying so hard not to be the smart ass, but it slipped out. He let out a small giggle at the word , "little."

Judy was bound and determined to play the charming hostess, even if it was to this rather strange boy. He shuffled his feet and continued to look around the room .

"I 'm so glad you could come Chandler. We've got plenty of food , so I hope your hungry." Judy said cordially.

"Mom, Chandler hates Thanksgiving and doesn't eat Thanksgiving food." Ross said. Monica saw this as her chance. "Oh Chandler, if you want I can make you some macaroni and cheese for dinner." Judy rolled her eyes. Imagine someone who didn't like Thanksgiving. Chandler's eyes wandered over to the table, spying the turkey and the other traditional foods. There it was the pumpkin pie. Seeing it made Chandler's stomach upset.

"As long as the pilgrims, didn't eat it. I'm in." he laughed. Monica started to laugh as the Diet Coke tickled her nose. She ran in the kitchen quickly. Chandler thought to himself , even to the fat chick , I am still funny. Chandler noticed the other girl take out her compact and look disgusting at her nose. Ross nudged him and casually walked over to where she was standing.

"Uh hey Rach, does it feel weird around here now? You know , since I've been away at college?" Ross asked curiously, hoping that Rachel would finally show some sort of feeling for him. Nonchalantly she said, "Not really." Then Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"So that's Rachel? The one you wrote all those songs about? She is hot." Chandler said. "But you might want to rethink the lyrics to "It Feels Weird for Her Since I've Been Gone." he laughed. Ross walked into the kitchen. He had heard them talking and then he heard something that Rachel said.

"It's time I started dating men."

This was his chance. She was tired of little high school boys. Finally she could appreciate someone intelligent and sophisticated. He was finally going to get what he wanted. He would show her how mature he really was.

Going through the cupboard, he pretended to look for a bowl for his mother. "Sorry Judy, I couldn't find the bowl you and Jack were looking for." he yelled into the living room.

Monica rolled her eyes. She had her suspicions about her brother's feelings for her best friend. She giggled. Now she would fix her "perfect brother" for all the years he made her life hell. She would embarrass him in front of his precious Rachel.

"Call them Mom and Dad, you loser." she yelled. A smile crept across her face as Rachel rolled her eyes.

In a high pitched squeal he exclaimed, "Monica." as he closed the door and left.

Monica watched as Chandler took a bite of the macaroni and cheese. He couldn't believe how good it was. Usually he thought mac and cheese was from a box and would be mixed with milk. But this actually had grated pieces of cheese in it. It was good.

"So how is the macaroni and cheese Chandler?" Monica asked anxiously as she looked over at Rachel.

"Really good. You should be a chef." Chandler smiled.

This made Monica smile. "Okay." she said happily. Maybe that is just what she would do. Let big brother be the brain in the family.

Later on, since Monica had helped to cook. Ross would do the dishes. Now this would give Chandler and him a chance to plan his next move to get Rachel. So far everything was a failure, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He would play her a song later, then she wouldn't be able to resist him.

"I'm thinking of asking Rachel out tonight." he said smugly. "Playing her the song I wrote last week." Chandler just shook his head at his delusional friend. This girl had shown no interest at all in him.

"Well don't be too long. Remember we are going to test those new fake id's right Clifford Alvarez? " Chandler giggled at the thought of sneaking into a NY club.

"Okay Roland Chang, but if I do get lucky, I may be with her all night." Ross said hopefully.

Chandler knew deep down this wasn't happening, but if it did ,he did not want to spend the night in the ultra normal Geller house alone. After all , this was his roommate's parents home.

"Don't do this to me." begged Chandler. "Oh it's cool my parents won't mind." said Ross. "It's not that , I just don't want to be stuck here with your fat sister." Monica 's face sank. The cute boy was nothing but like all the other jerks .

Ross turned to him, "Dude that isn't very nice. It's one thing for me to call my sister fat, but you don't even know her. I mean she has never sat on your face." Ross said defensively.

"Sorry ." Chandler muttered. Open mouth and insert foot. Once again, he had ruined Thanksgiving. Rachel ran out the door smiling. Chip and her had made up.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Chandler. Ross just looked at him. Neither of them felt like clubbing now.


	4. Betrayal in the Common Room

Finals were now over and the students could party. It had been a rough semester for Chandler and Ross. Tonight they convinced themselves that all of the girls would be drunk. Drunk girls meant easy girls who didn't care who they would make out with. So tonight the boys would score. Ross took extra care because he was going to have visitors. Monica and Rachel were coming up from home.

"Come on Ross, don't tell me you think this is going to be the night?" scorned Chandler. "There is going to be an entire room of drunken college girls and you are going to try to score with that little high school girl ." Chandler shook his head. "Man give it up. She is a fantasy."

"Listen she has never seen me in my element. The cool college guy, once she sees that, she'll have a beer and then we can go and talk and then.." Ross said as he imagined Rachel in his arms.

"Then if you get Rachel, can I have Adrienne then?" asked Chandler.

"No that would be breaking the pact." Ross yelled. "No Adrienne , no Missy, and No Molly Ringwald. That is the pact." he pointed out. "Besides Monica is coming up, " he teased.

"I told you I don't like her." said Chandler. "She is too fat. Besides she is your sister and you are my best friend. I would never come on to Rachel, she's too shallow and besides she's yours dude." he said punching him in the arm.

"After our band plays the Asian Student Union, we will have tons of girls. Way/ No Way is on its way." said Ross. "That will impress Rachel ." he said as he put some mousse on his dark hair.

Chandler put a comb through his hair and just laughed at his roommate. Delusional Ross. He still was depressed, here he looked in the mirror with his blue eyes and sandy hair. Why didn't girls like Chandler Bing? Maybe deep down he was more like his father than he thought ?He took off some of the eyeliner except when he was performing.

"What time are they getting here?" asked Chandler.

"About nine I think, Mom said they could come up tonight. Guess they are spending the night in our room." Ross said. "Monica is on your bed and Rachel is on mine."

"I bet your mom would love that." snickered Chandler. "I hope I still have a bed in the morning." he laughed.

"Dude, I told you, no more fat jokes." Ross said. He ran the pick through his permed hair. Shaking his head, he knew that he needed to get a new style very soon. He had the permed look through most of his high school years, where he resembled a younger version of his father.

The strains of Madonna ran through the room decked with tinsel and lights. Bodies were pressed up against each other as girls with teased hair and neon clothes wrapped their arms around guys with moussed hair. Chandler and Ross grabbed a beer and began to survey the party.

Missy stood in the corner with her blonde hair combed over. She sipped a beer and stared at Chandler . He looked like he was a rock star . Maybe it would be tonight. She smiled.

"Hi Chandler." she said.

"Hi Missy." he smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"The pact." Ross whispered as he took a drink from his cup.

He was right. "Later Miss." Chandler said as he walked away. Darn that pact. Missy looked so sexy and she obviously liked him. Chandler looked at his Swatch. The girls should be arriving soon. Ross , however was no where to be found.

Over by the keg, Ross Geller drank for courage. Tonight he would have her. He had never been with a girl. His first time would be with Rachel. Adrienne Turner strolled by the tap. "Ross, do you mind?" she sighed. He pumped the keg and handed it to her.

"Here you go Miss." he smiled.

"Ross, you look so good tonight. Like that guy in Hall and Oates." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to blow in his ear. "I love a smart guy.' she cooed.

"Adrienne, I can't do anything tonight. My baby sister and her friend are coming up." Ross stood there as Adrienne pawed him. He hoped that Chandler wouldn't see him. Her hands combed through his dark locks. Monica wouldn't be here for a while, so he stopped fighting it.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can have some privacy?" Ross continued to see if Chandler could find them. He would be really mad if he found out that Ross would be making out with Adrienne Turner. She took his hand and led him to the vending machines.

Chandler took another sip. He could hear two young girls chattering. It was Ross' sister and the object of his dreams. Where was he?

"Hi Chandler it's nice to see you, Not!" whined Monica. She was wearing a striped sweater that made her girth even more obvious. Chandler looked closer at Rachel. Her lips were painted and she wore a tight teal dress with black stirrups. She did not look like a high school girl, but a very desirable young woman.

He couldn't as much as he thought she was sexy. She would always belong to his best friend. She was his dream girl , his perfect idea , the woman all women would be measured.

"Hi Chandler, I'm Rachel. Remember we met at Thanksgiving?" she said.

"Uh hi Rachel, hello Monica." he said turning to the large girl. There was something about her. Ross was right she did have pretty eyes.

If only she wasn't so fat.

"You girls want a beer. No ids here." he laughed. "Monica I have no idea where your brother is."

"He is probably striking out with some girl." laughed Monica. Even Chandler laughed at that. A girl with a sense of humor. He liked that. "Rachel and I came to party and meet college guys. They can't all be as bad as you and that loser brother of mine."

Chandler did not want to spend the evening stuck with Monica and staring at Rachel. He knew Ross was somewhere. He picked a hell of time to be the Jewish Cassanova , he had to find him. After all it was his dumb sister.

"Ross! Ross!" he yelled above the music. Nothing. He continued to look around.

"College guys are so cute.' sighed Rachel. "I can't wait.' she squealed.

"But Rachel you already have a boyfriend." Monica said enviously. She had Chip Matthews, Lincoln's dream guy. Handsome and had his own motorcycle, the Chipper. Monica was seventeen and had never even been kissed. She could only watch Falcon Crest and dream of being kissed by Lance Cumson, or Jeff Colby, or Bobby Ewing.

"I know , but if some guy who looks like Corey Haim wants to kiss me, I will so let him." she smiled and continued to drink. Rachel was going in for surgery after the holidays. Monica shuddered to think what life was going to be like for her with a perfect nose. Then Monica would get no guys, forever being the fat one. Well the joke was on them, Monica had lost four pounds. She was on her way.

Chandler moved about, still looking for his roommate. He couldn't imagine where he was. He walked over to the one place he didn't look . By the vending machines, he could hear heavy breathing. He peeked around the corner and his mouth dropped. It was Adrienne being pawed by Ross.

"Oh Adrienne, Chandler mustn't ever find out." Ross said softly. Adrienne couldn't believe how drunk she was. She was actually making out with that dweeb Ross Geller. She would die of embarassment if it got around.

"Trust me Ross, no one is gonna find out about this." she said into his neck.

"Cool." he said as he continued to bite at her neck.

How could he do this to him? What about loyalty ? What about the pact. Ross would die if he found out about his own little make out sessions in the geology lab with Missy. They were so careful. She told him he looked like George Michael and that was the end of that.

Rachel was dancing with Monica.

"I am soo drunk." she said. Rachel. Hot Rachel. No he couldn't . Ross had counted on this being the night with Rachel. This was his best friend. Ross was making out with this girl that Chandler would watch walk across the campus. He would hurt him more than he would know.

"Hey Rach." Chandler called. Rachel looked over. "Yeah." she said taking another sip of her beer. "Oh shit. I have to take my SAT s tomorrow." she said thinking of her test.

"Maybe you can transfer here on a beauty scholarship." he said cooly.

"Yeah I 'll just start taking my smart pills now." she said. Chandler walked over and planted his lips on her. That'll show Geller.

Rachel pulled away. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Why was this guy kissing her? She had a little secret too. Her friend Monica kind of had a crush on this guy. He was kind of cute.

"I'm in college and I'm in a band." he said leaning toward her lips.

"Okay." Rachel said as she stuck her tongue down Chandler's throat. She put her manicured nails around his neck and then wrapped her long legs around his. He breathed heavier and heavier. So this was Rachel, boy she was a good kisser.

"Chancellor.' she sighed.

"Chandler, Chandler." he mumbled into her mouth. Suddenly she dropped to the floor. The tiny cheerleader had passed out from too much beer. God this would have been his golden opportunity. Ross would have been the hero, her white knight. Chandler lifted her into his arms and headed toward the elevator. He went towards their dorm room. Monica hovered over the beds. Apparently pizza and beer did not mix.

"I feel sick.' she moaned.

"Monica wait." he said as he laid the passed out Rachel on his bed. He led the brunette to the wastebasket where she threw up and then wanted to sleep.

"Here, you'll be fine." Chandler said as he tucked a blanket around her as he laid her on Ross ' bed. "I'll go get your brother to take care of you." he said.

"Don't tell mom." she mumbled into the blanket.

Chandler was gone. At that moment, Ross stumbled into the dorm room. He had been abandoned by Adrienne and had at least four more beers. Giggling he stumbled along.

"Rach?" he said . That had always been his special name for her. It just always seemed to fit her. "Just like sleeping beauty and I am her prince." he giggled. "Prince Ross." he laughed. Monica had always called him that because he was always treated like the favorite. Tonight he liked that name.

He eyed the sleeping figure on the bed. She slept so peacefully. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. His aim was bad , so he ended up kissing her on the lips. Wait a minute, he felt something. Did Rachel know it was him? He put his lips closer to hers and pressed them to her ruby lips. "Good night my love." he whispered. He closed the door and went back to the common room.

Monica slowly woke up and saw Rachel on the other bed asleep. She sighed, at last she had been kissed by a mysterious stranger. She couldn't wait to tell Rachel. Maybe it was Chandler?

Ross had the biggest smile on his face. He had finally kissed his dream.

"Chandler guess what?" he stumbled back into the party. Chandler kept quiet. Ross must never find out.


	5. I Met A Girl

Chandler banged on the typewriter. He knew he could get a good grade in his writing class. Glasses rested on his nose. He actually felt like a writer. He was so glad he could take a writing class to express himself creatively. Math and computer classes were fine, but without the music, he needed a creative outlet.

Getting up from the desk, he put on the familiar Jan Hammer theme. The Miami Vice soundtrack pounded from the stereo. It was a new toy that Nora bought him called a cd player. You put a metal disc in this player and clear music came out.

Ross excitedly came in the dorm room. He had his new sunglasses on. He thought they made him look like the guy on Moonlighting. Real cool.

"Hey Chan, guess what? I met a girl!" he screamed over the music. His arms were flapping all over the place.

"What?" said Chandler as he turned down the cd.

"I said I met a girl." said Ross.

"You're doing it again, man." said Chandler as Ross pronounced every word. "Now tell me what is going on.' he said.

Ross calmly sat on the edge of his bed. "Well I went to the library to get a book for my lit class. The one I have to take for my English credit" Chandler nodded. "Well there was this girl who wanted the same book for the same class. We decided to see if there was another copy and we decided to share it. Then we went and got some coffee and talked."

"Does Miss Wonderful have a name?" asked Chandler.

"Carol , Carol Willick . She is an elementary education major with a minor in English. She also plays golf and lacrosse.' he sighed. "She has blonde hair and she is very classy. We're going to the museum tomorrow." he announced.

"You mean you are taking her to the place where the dead bones are at? How romantic." he said sarcastically.

"We're going to the Met, smart ass." he said. "Then to dinner."

"I am so mad at you. You got a girlfriend before me." Chandler said.

"Some guys have it.' said Ross slyly. "I guess she just couldn't say no to the Rossanator." he smugly said. Chandler turned his head and laughed. "This is really gonna break Rachel's heart." he said .

"She had her chance." Ross said. "It's her loss, besides Monica told me she pledged a sorority. She'll be with all these frat guys. Although she finally got her nose operated on."

"Oh God it's that time of year." he said looking at the calendar. As he looked over at the Geology Club Halloween Party flier, he noticed the calendar.

"That's great! I can take Carol to the Geology Club Halloween party on the twentieth." Ross exclaimed.

"You moron it's Thanksgiving. I hate Thanksgiving." moaned Chandler.

"No problem. You can come to my house again. Carol and I haven't known each other long enough for Thanksgiving , but maybe for Christmas or Hanukkah." Ross said. "Monica will be glad to see you.' he snickered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Chandler.

"Well when I went home over the summer. It seems that my sister has a little crush on you. Something about your icy blue eyes , I think is what she said." Ross said teasingly. "Reminded her of Don Johnson."

"I do not like Monica." Chandler yelled. "Oh God and now your sister has the hots for me." he whined.

"Well I do have to warn you. She is definitely not the same Monica dude." said Ross. Since Ross went home, his relationship with his sister had changed. They took a whole evening and talked about their changing lives. Ross found out about his sister's resentment and Monica found out about the secret crush he had harbored since he was fifteen. This was a new era in the Geller sibling's relationship. Monica had changed physically as well. She was now swelte and shapely. The first time he saw her , he couldn't believe his eyes. After graduation, it began to come off. Monica had dieted and exercised. She did not want Ross to tell his roommate until she had lost eighty pounds , in return she would not tell Rachel about Ross unless she asked.

Thanksgiving day had finally come. Chandler was once again on the familiar road to Long Island. The Flock of Seagulls haircut was now gone. His hair was lightened and he wore a linen jacket with huaraches. He looked like he could hang with Crockett and Tubbs. His chin had a three day shadow on it. Sunglasses completed the look. Ross' afro was now gone. His hair was filled with mousse and he also had the Miami Vice look as well. Tomorrow he would head back into the city to see his girlfriend. Carol was going to her parents in Connecticut for the day.

"Now remember, be nice." Ross gently reminded Chandler as they walked up the front path. Rachel peeked out the window, curious to see what Ross would think of her new nose. She had some suspicions about him liking her, and Monica had disclosed them one day to her.

"They're here. Boy do they look different." Rachel said. "And here comes Chandler.' she said rolling her eyes. Opening the door, she smiled . "Happy Thanksgiving."

Monica stood by the mirror in her room. She didn't know if she had the nerve to do it or what. Monica the fat girl was no more. She curled her brunette hair and looked at the thin girl before her. She looked like a model with her burgundy dress and her high heels. Would she have the nerve to do it? She backed away from the mirror and started down the stairs.

Jack and Judy were talking with the boys and remarking on how different they looked. Rachel kept eyeing Ross. There was something about him now. He looked more sophisticated . College and NY certainly agreed with him. But Rachel was a sorority girl now, since she pledged KKD . What would her sorority sisters think of her dating a guy who spent most of his time in college in a lab rather than a frat? No there were plenty of guys for Rachel as she now looked at things completely different. Her nose was now perfect and did it cost enough.

Monica popped down the stairs. "Hi Chandler." she said flirtatiously. Chandler turned his head and his eyes popped out. This was Ross' fat sister? "Monica? That hair , that dress, that body." he said as he was practically drooling on the floor. Jack and Ross noticed the attention that Monica was receiving. This was Jack's little Harmonica after all and Ross' baby sister. "Dude." said Ross warningly. Anxious to end all the attention that this guy was placing on Monica , Judy started to direct it all back on her favorite topic, her son. "But what we really want to hear is about Ross's new girlfriend. " she smiled . Rachel's ears perked up. Ross had a girlfriend. What kind of a girl did this nerd finally get? She tried to imagine her as a bookworm who wasn't that pretty.

"Her name is Carol and she is pretty and smart and she plays golf and lacrosse. She plays for both teams." he said proudly. Monica just gave a disgusting look. She wanted to be the center of attention for once. Chandler smiled and could sense that , so he walked over to her. "Hey Mon, do you think you can make me some more of the righteous mac and cheese?" she shyly smiled and Rachel and her walked in the kitchen.

"He was so drooling all over you." Rachel raved. Monica wanted to be excited , but she also had the memory of Chandler from last Thanksgiving. He had said some hurtful things, thank heavens for Ross coming to her rescue. She remembered being called fat and it still hurt.

Ross was very uncomfortable with the new Monica. His whole life he had tried to cushion the insults and comments from her. Now she was desirable and he partially blamed her weight on his own life. Chandler was looking at her, and he didn't like how he was looking at his baby sister. Chandler had no commitment written all over him. Monica and him were raised to find the perfect person and then marry them and start a family.

Rachel and her had devised the most perfect plot. She would entice Chandler into the kitchen. Then she would get him to take his clothes off. After this, Rachel and Monica would put him on the front porch to be seen by their neighbors and humiliated by them. Monica had Rachel leave and Chandler come out.

Standing and talking , Monica picked up a box of macaroni and tried to seduce him into taking off his clothes. Rachel stood around the corner giggling. Next Monica, took the carrots and put them seductively between her fingers. Chandler was still puzzled with all this kitchen talk. Well they were still very young yet, so they didn't know better. Finally Monica, picked up a knife which made Chandler very nervous. In one moment the knife slipped from her hand and landed on Chandler's little toe severing it.

"Geller, your sister's nuts." he screamed as Ross , Rachel and the Gellers ran to the kitchen. Blood covered the floor and Judy wrapped the healthy foot. Calling an ambulance, Ross held his best friend's hand as it brought him to the emergency room.

"White male, age 20 , severed toe on his right foot. " the paramedic announced as they rolled Chandler through the hospital er doors. When they came through, they accidentally hit the injured toe on the door. Chandler screamed in pain.

"Severed toe, you just said it." screamed Ross. In an effort to be funny when Monica presented the doctor with the iced toe, Chandler commented. "Toes on ice , coming to Madison Square Garden." Ross was now blaming himself for this whole holiday and hoped that Chandler would not be mad at him. Monica was just praying that Chandler wouldn't hate her forever. Jack and Judy , even though they did not care for Chandler, prayed that considering the wealth that he came from, he wouldn't sue them. Judy cussed out her daughter and definitely told her this was a "Monica."

Chandler went back to the dorm that night and pulled out a beer and a cigarette. He decided that rather than being humiliated, he would rather be back in the dorm. It was Thanksgiving a day to be cursed and hated. Didn't it figure that Chandler Bing would have this kind of day. He took a drag and thought about his roommate. Even though he was a dork, he was the nearest thing he ever had to a brother.


	6. My Best Man

The paper streamers hung from the ceiling of the Pizza Hut in Long Island. The room was filled with drunken college guys, ogling centerfolds, and just genuinely having fun. The young girls upstairs had tired of their asses being pinched and having to haul pitchers of beer to a bunch of lust filled boys. It was a celebration , a rite of passage, one of their own was spending his last days as a bachelor.

"To my buddy Ross." cried Chandler as he lifted his beer. "I have one word, why?' he laughed. Chandler was one of the biggest commit phobes in the world. He never understood why someone who was so young would get married if they weren't forced into it. Initially he had asked Ross, if he maybe had knocked up Carol. Ross was in love with being in love. When he finally gave up on the childhood fantasy named Rachel. He met, fell in love , and then after graduation proposed to Carol. Within days, Ross was getting married.

A girl wearing a bikini started rolling her body seductively to the music. Her eyes were painted as well as her cheeks. Her hair was big and teased. She slowly danced over and put her body against the groom's as the guys all began to cheer loudly. Ross was drunk and enjoying this, she was so sexy and her only job tonight was to please him as the man of honor.

"I'm Ross, I'm Ross, I'm too good for the Hut." he drunkenly proclaimed. The guys all started laughing again. Ross wrapped his arms around his present and started to kiss her. At that point, he dropped over completely passed out.

"Okay that's enough. Party's over guys. He's gone." Chandler helped him up and walked him out to his car. Dragging him up the stairs, Carol held open the door. "A little too much celebrating." said Chandler as he handed Ross over to Carol. "He's going to be one hurtin puppy tomorrow." he said as he left the apartment.

The next day Chandler had come over to see how Ross was doing. Carol, Judy and Monica all had gone to do those nasty little bridal errands along with Adelaide Willick, Carol's mother. Chandler carried in a six pack as he came in and saw all the wedding books spread all over the table.

"Thought you could use some male bonding. " he smiled "Hair of the dog." he said as he handed Ross a beer. Ross took a sip and then put it down as he made a face. "How wasted was I?" he asked.

"Let's put it this way. You were dirty dancing with the stripper and me." he said. "But hey, you only get married once right?" said Chandler. "That's how I planned it." said Ross. "But Chandler can I talk to you?" said Ross seriously. He straightened up and looked Chandler in the face. Chandler had seen this look before.

"I'm scared. No I'm am scared shitless. What am I doing?" he exclaimed. "I am getting married. Married at twenty two years old. I am just out of college and I am fucking getting married."

"Well dude, you are braver than me." Chandler said as he took another sip. He wished he could have had a cigarette right then, but he knew Ross would never go for it. " I can't even get a girl to call me for a second date." Chandler said. "Do you realize that you never have to be rejected by a girl again? You never have to ask her out or anything. You have the woman that you will be with for the rest of your life. I envy you man."

Ross smiled. "I love her Chandler. I have only felt this way about one other girl. And that girl didn't even know I was alive. Carol understands me and shares my dreams. She wants to travel to far away exotic places too. And I can't wait to start having kids. I mean being a dad is going to be great and Carol is going to be a great mother."

Chandler could only imagine how happy his friend was. He couldn't make a commitment, and every time a girl wanted to start something., he could only remember the painful arguments that his own parents had. He didn't want a marriage or family because for him it was only pain and torture. He didn't have a normal mother and father. His mother when she met his roommate started to eye him in a way that made Chandler very uncomfortable. His father and him hadn't talked in years, ever since he moved out West and started his own drag show. Behind the wall of insecurity of Chandler Bing, lay one latent fear….he was gay just like his father.

Ross on the other hand was raised as this perfect child in this perfect little house. He had taught almost from the cradle that when you grow up , you get married and then you have children. This was the way that life was. For years, he had this perfect little picture of marrying Rachel and having kids. Now the woman in the picture was different. But for the rest of the portrait, everything was perfect.

It is always busy work before a wedding. Weddings are for brides and not for grooms. It is a painful process of being told where to stand and who to talk to, looking over books that are of no interest to you but to the woman you love , you see her excitement and then you suddenly become interested. Carol had been instructed in the Jewish faith, since her Episcopalian background was foreign to her fiancee. Being raised half Jewish, it was Ross' wish to be married in the temple and to raise his children as Jewish as well. Another part of the wedding preparations was that since Carol didn't know that many people, she had Monica as her maid of honor. As Best Man, Chandler now had to face the girl who cut off his toe.

"So I guess, we'll be hanging out together for the next few days. " Chandler said as he held a drink in his hand.

"Yeah, can't be helped. I just dread this that's all." Monica muttered as she started to walk away, knowing she had already said too much.

"Why do you say that?" wondered Chandler. "You wouldn't understand , you are an only child and I am not too sure I can confide in you." Monica said as she turned away. Chandler walked up to her. "Look Monica, I know we didn't have the best introduction, but I would at least like to be friends. It would make life easier the next few days." he smiled as he put his hand out. "Friends?"" Monica looked at Chandler, how could she resist such a cute guy. Monica put out her hand. "Friends." she smiled. Ross and Carol walked over. "Hey this is great, my baby sister and my best friend getting along. "

Monica balked. "You call me baby sister again and I will show everyone here just how much of a baby I am when I sit on your face." Ross had a scared look on his face and just backed away.

"Woah that was cold." said Chandler. "Well I have had it with him and his perfect little life. My whole life it has been Ross this and Ross that…I mean I don't know how you could stand that little nerd." Monica vented. Chandler remembered when Ross told him how they had finally made peace. Apparently peace was over. "Well my mother has been making such a big deal about this wedding and just because I don't have a boyfriend right now, she thinks I am always going to be this fat girl. Plus the fact I chose to go to cooking school and he is studying for his Phd . Once again, my mother makes me feel like crap. It's dinosaurs for Christ sake." she yelled.

Chandler never really knew the story of Monica and Ross's relationship. As far as he knew, it was all one sided. Monica looked at him as if she was trying to reach out to him. He was unthreatening and harmless. She could use another friend. Chandler just kept looking at her blue eyes and dark hair. She was rather hot and he could never understand how two siblings could be so different. One hot and smoldering and the other so shy and nebbish.

"It's called a yamakah and you wear it on your head." Ross said as he put the cap on his best friend. "We wear it as a sign of respect to God." he said as he had his father pin it to his head. Chandler could see the sweat pouring off Ross 'forehead and feel how clammy his hands were. This was the first time in his life that Chandler had ever set foot in a church. But it wasn't a church , it was a synagogue. He couldn't imagine it , Chandler Bing, King of Unconventional was going to act as the best man at his roommate 's wedding. He looked out the groom's room into the temple. There was a large white canopy at the front adorned with flowers. People filled the seats in anticipation of the ceremony.

"You look like you are the one who is getting married. You look terrified." said Ross. "I've never been in a church before. It's scary." said Chandler softly. "Well don't worry because all you have to do is stand next to me and hand me the ring." Ross said. "Thanks for doing this for me man, you are my dude." he said hugging him. The two men backed off each other for fear that someone would see them hugging.

"Boys, it's time." announced Judy. Chandler went to his place beside Monica and offered her his arm. Ross went to the back of the synagogue as he stood between his mother and father. Monica walked slowly down the aisle as she looked ahead. She was just too nervous to look over at Chandler. He looked so good in his tux.

As the Gellers walked their son to the canopy. The Willicks were next in line behind them. George and Adelaide walked their daughter in this terribly foreign rite. Carol smiled under her veil as she walked toward her groom. When they arrived under the canopy , Carol kissed her father and turned toward Ross. Joining hands, they looking into each other's eyes. Carol pledged her undying love and Ross pledged that he would never love another woman other than Carol. Chandler laughed at the irony of that statement and wondered how long that promise would last if the cheerleader of his youth would suddenly come strolling into his life. Commitment was a word that was foreign to him . Monica waited and prayed for the day when she would be the bride standing under the canopy and wondering who her groom would be. True she was jealous of Ross, but she was also happy because he would finally have what he really wanted. As Chandler handed Ross their family ring that he placed on Carol's finger, in his own mind maybe this is what he wanted after all too.

As Ross put his foot on the glass , it shattered. Everyone shouted "Matzeltov!"

Hours later, Monica came up to Chandler. "Hey want to dance?" she smiled. "I have got to warn you. I am a terrible dancer." he said rising from the chair at the main table. "That's okay. I only know what my father taught me." He led her to the dance floor where they moved to the sounds of the orchestra.

"They make a cute couple." Carol smiled as she laid her head on her husband's shoulders. Ross looked over with disdain. He thought the world of Chandler . But would he be good enough for his little sister? Ross dismissed the thought. "Nah, it'll never happen." he thought as he mentally planned his bright future.


	7. Chandler She's Gone

"That's the last load." cried Monica as she carried the box up the stairs. She was all set. Nana wanted to move to Florida and she was leaving her this great apartment in the city. She would be close to work and she would finally be out of her parents house. Ross had come over to help and so had Chandler.

"This is a great place. ' commented Chandler. "Wouldn't mind finding one like it." Monica saw her opportunity. "Well I hear the apartment across the hall is vacant." she said. "Maybe Ross could put in a good word for you."

Ross was so glad that Chandler wanted to move into the apartment next door. When he came to see Monica, he could still hang out with his best friend. Marriage hadn't turned out the way he had hoped. As a candidate for a doctorate, he had to spend many nights away from home. There had been a void between Ross and Carol for months now. Carol was suddenly becoming more and more distant from him. He had Monica and his friends, and he had suggested to Carol to find her own friends she could hang out with. She came home one night talking about a great new friend that she met while she was at the gym. Finally with her being happy, he didn't feel so bad after Chandler moved in. Chandler found a roommate named Kip that Monica took a liking to instantly. Monica was overwhelmed with the rent since she was still a student chef. She put up an ad and one day a girl with long blonde hair and a bohemian look showed up.

"Are you Monica?" she asked. "I 'm Phoebe." she said brightly. Now Phoebe was becoming a part of their group. Ross had a problem with her being from the street and her many arguments about science and evolution. They clashed instantly. Everyone was getting along so well, until Monica interrupted the group with an announcement. "

"Rachel Green is getting married." Chandler watched the expression on his friends face. Even though he was married, there were a lot of problems. That last little bit of any hope was now gone.

"Are you alright man?" Chandler asked Ross. "Of course, I am a married man and Carol and I are going to be starting our own family soon." he said in defense. "If she ever stays home that is." Ross muttered under his breath. Chandler knew that Carol and Ross were slowly drifting apart. They had been married a couple of years now and there was still no baby yet. Basically Ross used his sister's apartment as a place that he could go to study or read or just have fun with his friends. One day Carol sat nervously on the couch, staring at the walls. This act of a marriage had gone on long enough. Hearing the door, she swallowed her courage and said what she had to say.

"Ross, I'm gay." In that one moment, Ross Geller's world had been shattered.

"Hello ," said Chandler as he picked up the phone. "Chandler, she's gone." Ross said in tears . "What are you talking about?" he said with a cigarette in his lips as he lit it. Ross was trying to be a man. He knew that he couldn't cry or feel pain, that would show weakness. That is what he needed to be right now, a man. "Carol has left me. It turns out this woman , this Susan , was a lesbian and Carol and her have been carrying on for months now." Ross was now sobbing over the phone.

"Hang on man, I'll be right over." Chandler said as he hung up the phone. Chandler grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He arrived at Ross' only to see his best friend a disheveled wreck. His dark hair was standing up and his brown eyes were now read with tears.

Chandler leaned over and Ross put his arms around his friend. "I just can't believe it. " he said as his eyes were glazed over. "She said that she always knew that there was something different about her, but that society always wanted her to be this perfect little wife and mother."

"Well there is always a threesome. It might be fun , you know two chicks and you." said Chandler. Ross gave him a dirty look. "Or not." "Sorry man, you know me , Mr. Joke." Chandler said backing off.

"Remember when all three of us went to Disneyland?" Ross reminisced. "You mean when we ate those tacos and you kinda had that accident on Space Mountain?" laughed Chandler. "Well remember while Carol and I took so long in it's a Small World?" Ross shyly smiled. "Yeah?' asked Chandler curiously. "Well we were having sex when the ride broke down." he started to sniffle.

"So that's why we had to leave." he laughed. "I wondered why I was asked to leave the Magic Kingdom, I knew it wasn't because you pooped your pants." Ross started to cry again. He walked across the room and picked up a small glass duck. The duck was a symbol to Ross , it was the first time that he had gone on a limb to show a woman how much he loved her. Carol and him walked past an imported glass store on Fifth Avenue. In the window was this beautiful piece of Waterford crystal. She liked the way it glistened in the sun. Wanting to give her this to show his love for her, he walked into the store right before her birthday. The beautiful duck was over five hundred dollars. But Ross was in love, and he handed over his new credit card. Holding the duck in his hands, he looked at it and then with all his might, he threw it against the wall.

"BITCH!" he screamed as he threw it, shattering into a million pieces.

Months later, Kip had moved out and taken Monica's heart with it. Kip still wanted to be friends, but Ross wanted no part of him. Eventually only Chandler wanted to be with him. Chandler had a daunting task now, to fill the void left by Kip. He needed a new roommate. He immediately liked this one guy who was a photographer . He told Chandler he hoped that he wouldn't mind models hanging out and when he wasn't at home, he would be at his sister's house in the Hamptons. Chandler thought he was dreaming, for his new roommate's sister was a porn star and he was also told he could come by any time he wanted. This would be perfect for his friend as well, he couldn't stay in mourning forever.

Another guy came to look at the apartment. Chandler took one look at this guy and wept. He was so handsome and so much the ladies man. Chandler would never have a chance with this guy around. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Definitely a city boy, and definitely an Italian.

"The name's Joey. Joey Tribbiani. I'm an actor." he said smiling. Chandler had already made up his mind to go with the photographer. For some odd reason the next day, the photographer never showed up. Smiling, Joey arrived with all of his stuff. Monica stood in the hall as the new roommate moved in. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Great , now I'll be known as the funny one." thought Chandler.

Ross still had hope that Carol would come back. One particular night he didn't show up at Monica's when they were having a dinner. The next day Chandler found out why.

"I slept with Carol." Ross announced. Chandler smiled and shook Ross hand. "I told her that I was still deeply in love with her. She gave the argument that she liked women and I asked her if she had any concern at all for my feelings when she decided to do this. We fought and argued , then I grabbed her and started kissing her and then before you know it, we ended up in bed. It had to be one of my best nights ever. We did it five times." he smiled.

"Well is she coming back?" asked Chandler as Joey went to get a beer. Ross and Joey were now becoming great friends as well. Joey was a little intimidated by Ross because he had never been around someone who was so smart . Joey also passed this off by calling Ross a geek. But every time he heard Ross talk about his wife and Susan together, an evil grin started to grow on his face as he imagined the two women together and kissing each other.

"We'll see, but I think in the end , I'll win." smiled Ross.

Days later a courier arrived at the museum, he came into the offices where the administrators and scientists worked.

"Are you Ross Geller?" he asked Ross as he busily was setting up a display of prehistoric tools . "Yes I am." said Ross innocently. The man opened up his brief case and pulled out a brown envelope. "I'm a process server and you have been legally served. " he walked away. Ross opened the envelope and gasped. There it was,

In the matter of the divorce between Carol Elaine Willick Geller and Ross Eustace Geller…

It was official … he was single again.


	8. Ross Grab a Spoon

Ross looked out his window as Carol took the last of her stuff. The rain outside matched his mood. He just wanted to stay in and watch a movie and get drunk. It was just the kind of mood he was in. He looked at the clock on the table. It said three o clock. He told his sister that he would meet her and his friends. Maybe he could rescue this terrible day. Putting on his coat, he grabbed his umbrella and walked to the coffee shop. The rain fell on the sidewalk as he traced his steps . He peeked in the window and he saw what he needed right now, his friends would make him make sense of all this.

It was just a normal day for the group on the couch. Monica had been telling everyone about her date that night. She had placed no hopes on it, it was just another guy. Joey had set his eyes on the girl sitting at the counter. Phoebe was trying to rid the area of all negative energy. Chandler was just in his usual sarcastic mood. It was a comfort as Ross opened the door.

"HI." He droned. "This guy says Hello and I want to kill myself." Commented Joey. Ross was now a drowned rat. He dragged himself over to the couch and plopped down. Phoebe flew to his side and began to move her arms in a voodoo like movement. "Stop cleansing my aura , " Ross screamed. He just wanted to be miserable . Suddenly the door of Central Perk opened.

Chandler couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her enter. Of all days, the day that Ross ' wife officially left. The drowned bride ran to the counter and began to chatter with Gunther. He didn't want to be alone , he wanted to be married. All of a sudden the drowned bride showed herself. Ross' mouth dropped. It couldn't be.

"Monica, hi I just went to your building and the guy with the big hammer said you were here, and you are , you are." Rachel babbled. Ross had to move over to see that he wasn't just imagining her. The girl of his teenage dreams. He moved closer and he clumsily hit Rachel with his umbrella.

He was mesmerized as Rachel told her sad tale. She was going to marry this guy named Barry and then she realized that she really didn't love him. The whole idea terrified her , so she went into the bathroom and went out the window. Running from her wedding, she didn't know where else to go , everyone would be at the wedding, except her friend from childhood, Monica. So that would be the first place she would run. It was almost like fate, on the day he was without Carol, the true love of his life walks into it in a bridal gown.

Later that night, Ross was to try to put together the pieces of his shattered life. Joey and Chandler had felt bad for him, or more likely were shamed into it by Monica. As they put together his new furniture, Chandler looked at his buddy.

"I saw dude. " he said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Joey just continued his plans for the evening. Angela or Andrea or …. Ross thought it would be so great to be able to be like Joey. No caring , just sex . No chance to ever have a broken heart. He grabbed his coat and then he was out the door.

"Can you believe it? Rachel Green comes back after all this time." Ross said. "What do you think I should do?"

Chandler cleared his throat. "Well I think you should take the advice of our Italian Romeo and grab a spoon. This happened for a reason. If you have never told her how you feel, this is your chance."

"Well then what if she just laughs at me?" Ross said scared.

"You would know how she felt then . All of the questions in your mind would be answered and you could move on with your life. I mean you are a single man now and you need to have the confidence to be able to strike out like the rest of us." Chandler laughed. "The best thing you can do is go over to that apartment and tell her how you feel."

Ross went to the mirror and combed his very short hair. He smiled to the mirror in an effort to grab some courage. Monica had asked him over to her apartment anyway.

"Go get her stud." Said Chandler smiled. He watched as Ross walked in the door and it closed. Maybe there was such a thing as happy endings after all.


	9. In a NY Minute

This part of the story takes place after TOW the Two Parts which featured by the way George Clooney and Noah Wyle as the doctors.

In a New York minute. . . everything can change…

As Marcel slept soundly , Ross stroked his tiny hand. He couldn't believe that this tiny creature had grown so much to depend on him. Is this the way it would be when he was a father? Father ? Him? Chandler came in the door. "Hey, you want to go grab a beer. Joey had a date tonight, so naturally I 'm alone." Ross slowly moved away from Marcel.

"I don't know if I should leave him." He whispered. "Look at him , he looks so peaceful." He glanced over at the sleeping monkey. Chandler was now disturbed , he was a little too attatched to this monkey. "Dude, it's a monkey." He said drolly. "But he depends on me and I take care of him. It is kind of a dress rehearsal for the real thing." Ross reminded him. Chandler knew what he was talking about. Ross was soon going to be a father. It happened quite unexpectedly, Ross' ex wife Carol had gotten pregnant before she left him. Now Carol was having a baby boy and Ross was forced to raise a child that he would only see once a week.

"Getting excited?" Chandler asked. "I mean about the baby?" Ross began to get a little smile. "Of course , I am. I go over to Carol's and talk to the baby and tell him stories. I mean I put my hand on her stomach and think, wow this little person in her I created. This baby is going to be part me." Chandler laughed. "That is a real scary thought. "

"I'm serious " he pouted. " I know I admire you man. There is no way I could do what you are doing. I am still a baby myself. But aren't you scared of how this kid is going to turn out. I mean this isn't the most ideal of circumstances. He is going to be raised by two lesbians. You are the lone heterosexual in his life. His impression of what a man is will come from you. He could end up like my dad." Chandler said thoughtfully.

"I will be the best dad that I can. I had a great teacher. I will show him from the beginning that he is loved and that he can love. " Ross said sincerely. "And if he wants to be a scientist, then I won't throw a fit." He shrugged.

"I can't believe you ended up with Janice." Ross laughed. "I mean what is this the third time now? That woman has some serious problems. " Chandler went to the fridge and grabbed two beers . He now realized they weren't going anywhere. "Well I have never been one to be a ladies man. " "How are things going with you? I have seen you out with a few hot babes." Chandler was curious. Ross had been on a few dates , but there was always one woman in the back of his mind. They saw each other all the time, but every time he tried to get near her, someone or something got in the way. The latest obstacle was an Italian mountain named Paolo. Rachel had met him a blackout right before Ross was going to tell Rachel his feelings.

"Well I have had some dates, but I go out with these girls and there is no magic . Nothing happens and then I just go home depressed again." Ross was looking for something. He didn't know quite what it was. Well he kind of knew what it was, it was a certain girl who worked at a coffee shop.

"Do you think I will make a good dad?" asked Chandler. Ross put his arm around his friend. "I think once you find the right girl, you are going to make an awesome father." Chandler smiled. Maybe the right girl wasn't as far off as he thought.

Several months went on, life continued for the two friends. Ross had to get rid of Marcel, because NY was no place for a maturing monkey. It broke his heart when he put him on that plane. Now Ross had to deal with his feelings and the upcoming event in his life.

Chandler couldn't find the right girl. He kept ending up with women who he didn't like. There was always one girl he could always count on, Monica. She was his best friend and his pal. He would be the only one who could put up with her obsession and cleaning frenzies. Monica was still trying to find her soulmate and her prince. She wasn't having any better luck than him. She even dated a young guy Ethan , who was still in high school.

What a time for Carol to have a baby?thought Ross. He was just getting ready to give Rachel her first kiss when the pager went off and off they flew to the hospital. Ross couldn't believe it . He was going to be a father. Rachel ran to her bedroom and put on a sexy dress, after all she was going to be in a place where doctors were.

"Just think, in a little while I am going to be a father. I always pictured it happening a little differently than this though. I mean I wanted to be the one holding my wife's hand and telling her to push. Not be sharing the spotlight with her lesbian lover." Mourned Ross.

"You know what, someday you are going to the only person by her side. It will be a baby that you will have with someone you truly love. " assured Chandler.

"Right now , I can't even picture that." He sighed. Chandler saw Rachel on the other side of the room looking through a magazine. Maybe his best friend couldn't , but he certainly could.

"No fair, they get two and I don't even have one." Cried Monica. Chandler saw what this baby had done to her. There was only one thing that Monica wanted in this life. She wanted to be married and have a family. He came over and put his arm around her. "Tell you what, if you and I aren't married by the time you're forty, then we'll have a baby together." He smiled. Monica didn't appreciate the connotation that she wouldn't be married by then. Chandler put his head in his hands. He was only trying to be a good friend. "Women!" he thought.

Before too long, Ross emerged from the delivery room , "I have a son." He said proudly. Chandler smiled. His best friend was a father .


	10. Chandler Tells Rachel

This story takes place around the time of TOW Rachel Finds Out… Ross has already left for China.

Rachel sat on the couch and looked at the cameo. She fingered it and examined it. She looked forlornly at the window and then she sighed.

Chandler knew it all along. He couldn't believe he was the one to tell her. Either Ross was going to love him forever, or kill him when he returned from China. He was actually the one to tell him to forget her. He was tired of seeing his friend putting all his eggs into one basket. He had seen him pine over this girl for so long, it was time to find a new love. Like he was an expert.

Rachel came over to him on the couch." So tell me ? " she said with eager eyes. "Tell you what ?" Chandler asked , almost afraid to know what she wanted from him.

"How long has he had these feelings for me?" Rachel asked as she still held the silver treasure from her admirer.

Chandler straightened up. He always thought that Rachel was hot. He had already kissed her as well. She was drunk, but that is what usually happens at frat parties in college. Girls get drunk and make out with meaningless guys. But the only reason that Chandler kissed her that night , was because he was hurt. His roommate and best friend was making out with a girl he had feelings for. Only one girl could demonstrate to Ross Geller what it was like to be hurt. That girl was Rachel.

"As far as I can tell, he said he has been in love with you since he was fifteen." Chandler admitted. Rachel's mouth flew open. She looked back to see Monica cleaning up the remainder of Rachel's birthday. "Did you know this?" she asked Monica. "I knew." Monica said softly. "He used to sing these ridiculous songs he made up and whenever I said you were coming over, he would get all nervous and stuff."

This all came as a shock to Rachel. "I knew he liked me. But I didn't know it was this bad. What am I going to do?" Chandler put his arm around her. "Do you like him?" he asked earnestly. "I don't know. It's Ross. Ross Geller. A guy I 've known for at least ten years. My best friend's brother. My best guy friend." Chandler smiled. "I don't think there would be a guy that would treat you better than him. He treasures you. To him you are the perfect woman and he would treat you like a queen."

"So do you think I should give him a chance?" Rachel asked. "Yes I do and do you want to know why. You were hurt really bad by this Barry guy. The one thing that you could count on Ross to do is be faithful to you. He would never lie or cheat on you."

Rachel said softly. "I don't know if I have feelings for him though. And if something would happen, and it wouldn't work out, wouldn't you guys all hate me. I mean Chandler you are his oldest friend and Monica you are his sister."

"What we think shouldn't matter. It is you guys. You could be missing out on the greatest romance of your life. This could be the man of your dreams and are you willing to give that up just because of what we would think. If it was me, I would take the chance," Monica smiled.

"Well I have a date and he won't be back for a week, so I will deal with it then." Rachel said as she went to the bedroom and finished dressing for her date with Carl.

Carl was charming and witty. But there was something in the back of her mind. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy for her. She closed her eyes for a minute and he was standing in front of her….

His hair was dark and shiny and his eyes were deep pools of brown as she looked into them. Carl would talk but she wouldn't hear him all she would hear was this man who was a mystery to her.

"I can't believe you would be interested in a guy like him." The illusion said. With closer examination , it was Ross. She wondered what was going on , why would he cross her mind when she was on this date with a really great guy…

Even though he was only a figment of her imagination, he took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Who cares about them… " Rachel still was mesmerized. Suddenly she was carrying on with a figment of her imagination, yet a sexy one.

"I've never looked at you like that." The figment took her face in his hands and pressed his soft lips to hers. "Then start looking." Then he kissed her and then he disappeared. Rachel was in shock. "Ross?"

Rachel ran back in doors. "Monica , when is Ross getting back?" she asked nervously. "Tonight." She answered. "Oh my God!" she said realizing that she miscalculated and took the cameo and pinned it to her dress. "Monica I am not going to finish my date, you can have him." She ran to the bedroom to grab her purse and informed Monica that he was a rich guy with tickets to the opera. Monica smiled and waved to her date , Carl.

Running out of the apartment to catch a cab, she ran into Chandler . "Where are you going ? " he asked. "To meet Ross when he lands. " Chandler smiled when he realized how happy his bud was going to be. "Don't forget to tell him I blew it. " he yelled down the stairs as she ran for the street. He nodded to himself and smiled. "Another case for the love doctor." He sang to himself as he entered his own apartment. At last his buddy was going to get everything he wanted.


	11. I Screwed Up Chandler

This chapter is after the TOW Morning After

Sitting on his couch, he took another drink. What the hell? A job a life, what was that now? His brown eyes looked even sadder. Men aren't supposed to be like this. The stereo played the song again …

I never dreamed I 'd lose somebody like you…

Ross picked up the photo again. He kept staring at the phone, wondering if she would even pick up. She had such a look of love in her eyes, she was so right and tonight would have been the night. The best night in his life, instead it turned out to be the worst. Chandler came in the door that was ajar and silently sat down. He actually would never admit that he , Joey, Phoebe and Monica heard the whole argument. Chandler wished he could done something anything to have kept that girl away from Ross. She wanted a three some with him and Joey, if only if only…. Then maybe he wouldn't be trying to drown his pain with beer.

Only one other time hurt him this much, when Carol left. Even then , he was the innocent bystander, in this case, he was the villain. The cheater , who slept with some girl from a bar.

There were no words and only a touch on the shoulder. Two friends who had been through it all. Silence.

"I fucked up bad Chandler." He said taking another drink. "I thought we were finished and then I heard that Mark guy and it made me so mad . I wanted to go over there . I should have… coulda , shoulda , wouldas," another drop of liquid to go down his throat.

"Don't be too hard on your self, you are only human." Chandler gently reminded his friend.

"I lost everything. I lost her trust. I lost her faith in me. I lost her tonight and maybe forever." He started to weep softly. "After it was over I forgot something in their apartment , and I saw her on the couch with an afghan over her. Her eyes , her eyes were so red and instead of a peaceful sleep. , it was a dead sleep. I wanted to go over and pick her up and tell her everything was going to be alright, but then I realized her pain and her tears were because of me." He lowered his head and closed the eyes as tears dropped on to the floor.

"So what are you going to do?" Chandler could see the pain in his friends eyes. He knew this was the girl Ross wanted to make his wife and have his children. Here he was still searching for a girl and for a while he thought he found one. Janice did love him ,but the memory of how he was abandoned by his father at age nine, would not allow an innocent child to suffer as he did. Or he would refuse to be known as the other man, like his father's lover was. Ross had struck gold twice in his life, first with Carol and now with Rachel.

"I want her to forgive me. I want to wake up tomorrow morning and realize this has all been a dream. That I can put my arms around her and kiss her and know nothing has changed." He sighed. "But I know it has, even she said that things have changed forever.

"People have fights all the time. In a couple days, you guys will be at the coffee shop , laughing and talking, then you will forget what happened and you will be back together." Chandler assured his friend as he patted him on the back.

"I cheated on her Chandler. It wouldn't be so bad, but every guy she has been with has been unfaithful to her. Barry was sleeping with Mindy when she was engaged to him, the "great" Chip Matthews was fooling around on her prom night, Paolo came on to Phoebe, no I was the "one." I was the one she could trust, and I let her down."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Chandler asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Monica said she would try. All this is going to be is a mess. She is Rachel's best friend and roommate and she is my sister. Everyone is just going to get caught in the middle because they will either take my side or Rachel's . I am going to hate to see what this is going to do to our little group. And the funny thing is, this was all on a technicality." Ross straightened up when he said this. "I could get out of this so fast, if only she would talk to me."

"What is the technicality?" Chandler straightened up , hoping that there would be a break in the war. Ross could see a bright spot and then life would go back to normal. This was so unnerving to him. It actually reminded him of his parents divorce. Ross and Rachel were the most loving couple that he had ever seen. They were so into each other, that they nauseated everyone around them, because they were just so damn sweet. They were sweet because what they had was love in its purest form. No lust, no sex, just being together.

"Well when I went over there after she was done with work . We had an argument. She told me that this was the first time in her life that she had a job that she knew she was good at and she didn't want to disappoint them. I just told her that it seems ever since she started at Bloomingdales, that I have seen less and less of her. I told her I wanted my girlfriend back. She said she needed more space, and then she said maybe we should take a break. I said we should go and get some frozen yogurt." Ross explained.

"I thought you hated ice cream." Chandler interrupted.

"Big picture here, Chandler." Ross said exasperated. "It could have been pizza or coffee , whatever, and then she said no a break from us.So technically , we were broken up when I slept with her, and then I did not cheat on Rachel."

"I don't think it's going to work. Women will use any excuse in the book to get out of a relationship , especially when they think it isn't working. Plus I think, Rachel is going to use this to punish you for quite a while. Even if you would get back together, she will always use this against you. She will be reminding you of this for years." Chandler told his friend.

"You said if?" Ross was scared of that comment. He didn't want if as an if, more like a when they were back together. He couldn't imagine life without Rachel and never wanted to imagine it. "How soon do you think?'

"I don't understand women. Do you think I do? I have dated thousands, no wait , hundreds, no more like fifty women . Do I have a girlfriend? Am I even close to having one? No and you want to know why?" Chandler made a huge disclosure with this comment. More than Ross had ever heard in his life.

"Why?"

"Because I am afraid to be hurt and that is why I am afraid of commitment." He said softly as he hung his head low. "You my friend will get over this, it may take some time, but you and Rachel will either get back together or you will be with someone else. You were meant to be with someone. You are too loving of a guy to not be with a woman."

"But my loving nature has screwed me up , time and time again. I trusted Carol and she let me down. Now I have let Rachel down and she trusted me. I don't know if I can love again."

Chandler smiled. "You will my friend, you will."


	12. I Met A Girl Ross

I Met A Girl Ross

For several weeks, he kept excusing himself . He always said he had to do laundry. Ross noticed the change in his friend. Well , he had been down since his wedding to Emily. Suddenly out of the blue , he got a phone call from his "so called ." wife. She told him to leave her family alone , and he said that he wanted to give it another chance. Emily relented and then said "Yes, I will move to New York." Ross was so happy until he found out that Emily would only come if he promised to never see Rachel again.

On the other hand, Chandler was on cloud nine. He had been since London. Something wonderful happened one night. A friendship became something more. Monica was depressed and drunk because she thought she would never find someone. Chandler tried to comfort her , but then in the throngs of passion, the two of them ended up having sex together. At first, they were scared of this relationship , seeing how their two best friends tried to make a relationship work and then almost ending up bitter enemies. But as time progressed, the two of them grew more and more comfortable with each other and almost thought of their little game of keeping the relationship a secret fun. There was one main reason though, Chandler did not know how his best friend from college could handle him having sex with his sister.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ross said as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He reached over for another swig of Pepto Bismol. He was swilling it like water these days. When he had to make the decision between Rachel and Julie or Rachel and Bonnie… it was so clear. But this was a woman he made a legal commitment to. A woman who was humiliated in front of her friends and family. He had to make it work.

"I can't believe that Emily told you never to see Rachel again." Chandler said. "Does she realize that she is only one of your best friends and you see her everyday?"

" She doesn't care and the fact that I was going to Greece on our honeymoon with her didn't help. Chandler, I 'm in hell." Ross moaned.

"You have got to make her understand that Rachel is only a friend and that saying her name meant nothing . " Chandler said , knowing full well that wasn't the case. "Unless it did."

"Rachel and I closed the book a long time ago. She moved on and so have I . Besides I still don't think she ever got over the whole Chloe mess. "

"Did you ever wonder what she was doing in London?" Chandler asked pointedly.

"She came to wish me well." Ross said simply. "A friend."

"And how many friends will tell you they can't come because of work, and then show up minutes before the ceremony.?" Chandler was trying to make a point. "Pretty expensive wish, don't you think?"

Ross stood and looked him for a moment. "You think she came over to stop the wedding?"

"It's a possibility. The whole thought just floored him. "Wait a minute , before Phoebe went to the hospital , she said something about still being in love with me ,and then she wrote it off, as a joke or something like that. But hey this is my problem." Ross tried to lend a little levity to the situation. "You my friend are different , you seem to be a little more happier than usual. Tell me , are you seeing someone?" Ross did notice that Chandler wasn't so down all the time and actually seemed cheerful.

"Well as a matter of fact, I am." Chandler was very careful to not say any names. He didn't want Ross to want to beat him up or anything like that. He remembered that right before the end of Carol and his marriage , he had taken up karate and the martial arts as something to do when he waited for Carol to come home. He had an odd way of pronouncing it too… not karatee but karatay… Good old weirdo Ross.

"Well , spill it , tell your buddy what's she like?" Ross was quite anxious to here all about this mystery woman.

"Well she is beautiful , not my usual type. And classy, she comes from a very good family. She makes me feel special and she is the first girl I have ever been with , who makes me feel like I am a king. " Chandler knew he was telling him just enough to let him know. "And she is from work." He added to take suspicion away.

"So why haven't you brought her around?" Ross asked as he took another drink from the medicine bottle.

"Just not ready , I guess." Chandler answered.

Ross just couldn't phase her out. Emily told him that she couldn't trust him and before he knew it , he was staring at the divorce papers of his second divorce. Everything was bleak and dark for Chandler's friend. Emily and him were going to move into her cousin's apartment and Ross had no where to live. He had gotten rid of all his furniture and to make things worse, he had a breakdown and the museum put him on sabbatical until he was ready to return.

Chandler held open the door and made sure that no one was home. Joey was apparently on a date , so that was no problem. Then he heard snoring on the couch, it was Ross. He must have taken one of his nerve medicines and fell asleep. Monica looked down as Chandler took her hand and they walked over. "Shit ." she muttered. "At that point, Ross turned over and pulled the blanket over and mumbled something about 'we were on a break and then went back to sleep. She could hear the rumble of the air purifier.

"I forgot about that awful thing. Rach said she just got used to it and it actually lulled her to sleep when he had on at night." Monica said.

"What are we going to do? We can't go to your place because of Rachel and we can't stay out here because of him." Chandler said exasperated. "Wanna go to a hotel?" he asked quietly.

"No I am tired." Whined Monica. "I just want to go to sleep."

"You want to go to sleep. If you just wanted to go to sleep , we could have stayed at your place." Moaned Chandler.

"No we can have sex and then go to sleep." Smiled Monica. "I just didn't want to have to leave in the middle of the night." Chandler pulled her hand and then she quietly tip toed into his room and then he pulled the door. Morning came , and then Chandler checked to see if the coast was clear. Joey was still in bed, obviously coming in late from his date and Ross was still asleep.

"All clear ." Chandler said as he opened the door and Monica held her shoes in her hand. She was wearing his NYU sweatshirt and a pair of sweats as she blew him a kiss. "See you in an hour Chandler." She said as she hurried out the door, making sure that no one saw her. At that moment, there was a stirring on the couch. Ross stretched his arms and then rubbed his eyes. "Morning roomie. " he smiled. "Boy this is just like back in college huh?"

"Yeah except this time , we have Joey." Chandler said. "Hey Monica said something last night about making some breakfast. Let's go before Joey wakes up and eats her out of house and home." Laughed Chandler. He himself was anxious to see the woman that he was slowly falling in love with again.

As you can see , I am following the storylines of the show… this is the friendship of Ross and Chandler… we have went from NYU to Carol and Ross' marriage.. and divorce and the start of friends .. R and R and now yes, Mondler fans, we are at the start of mondler… thanks to all you wonderful people who are reading this story… and to my dear friend Jen … this chapter is for you as well as marian .. thanks for the nice comments… sorry I mostly write lobster and I try to put mondler in as well …there is only one couple I wont ever and that is Joey and Rachel… that is just wrong.. joey has alex and Rachel has well you know.

Next chapter he finds out and boy is he mad….. might seem a little au but I am sorry , there has to be a little au and I can just imagine what it would have been like for Ross to go off on Chandler. .. it'll be funny..


	13. Get Off my Sister

This chapter takes place after TOW Everybody Finds Out… it might be a little AU….

Ross couldn't believe his eyes and there it was. He could see their naked bodies writhing against the window. It was his dear little baby sister and his best friend having sex. Donald was now very frightened, he had only the best intentions by coming over here. Ross was still a valued member of the team at the museum, he hated to see someone with such a bright future lose it. He had hoped that he would be ready to come back to work after his little breakdown. After all , it was only a sandwich .

"I will be seeing you Ross. " Donald said as he backed out the door. Ross continued to watch and as he did , he just got redder and redder. He grabbed his coat and stormed down the hall to the elevator. Walking across the street, he tried to formulate a plan to deal with this. He knew that Chandler had not had a good track record with relationships. He was like Joey, but in Chandler's case , he wanted to have someone. Janice showed them all that he was ready. Then there was Kathy, but he blew it with her as well.

He stomped up the stairs as he climbed the familiar stairs to Apartment 20. Monica turned away from Chandler's embrace to be warned of their intruder. "Someone is coming, and I don't think they are happy." Monica said as she turned to the door.

"You don't think he saw us do you?" Suddenly Chandler was very afraid. Ross was not exactly the most stable these days. Monica started to walk over to the door and put the chain on. Chandler started out the window. "Where are you going you coward?" Monica yelled. "Uhm out the window before your psycho brother kills me." Chandler said. Monica stopped him. "Get in here. I can handle my brother." Monica said. "Really do you have his tranquilizers handy?" Chandler said. "I am a big girl, I can make my own decisions and he is going to realize that." The two were interrupted by the incessant knocking at the door.

"Chandler, I saw you were doing. I saw what you were doing with my sister." Ross yelled as he pounded on the door. Rachel , Joey , and Phoebe stood across the hall as they watched the whole scene through the key hole.

"I can't believe Ross is taking it this bad." Phoebe said .

"I can I remember how mad I was when Chandler was only fooling around with my sister how mad I was , I can just imagine how mad he is when he found out they were sleeping together." Joey said as he muched on a piece of cold pizza. The chick and the duck were cowering when they heard the noise across the hall.

"Guys this has been a rough year for Ross. Give him a break." Said Rachel sympathetically.

"I can handle him." Monica said as she carefully took the lock off the door and Ross stood for a second. "Hey bro what's up?" Ross locked his glaring eyes on Chandler and took off after him. They ran around the white sofa. He caught up with him

"What in the fuck do you think you were doing? Fucking my sister like she is one of the sluts you have in the past , and then dumping her. Well I am here to take care of that." Ross rolled up his sleeves and then he was getting ready to swing at him.

"Hold it." Screamed Monica as she ran to stop her brother. "I am an adult and I don't need my big brother to be my babysitter. I can make my own decisions. I am intelligent , despite the fact that I don't have a stupid Phd."

"Mon, you don't understand. He hates commitment. Other than Janice, he hasn't had any real relationships. I have known him for ten years and I know how he treats women." Ross tried to reason.

Now Chandler knew he could stand up for himself. "Ross, it isn't like that . We have been together for quite a while now. Ever since London." Now Ross was really getting mad. "In London! While I was getting married , you were doing my sister?" Ross screamed as he grabbed him by the collar.

"At your wedding, your wonderful mother was making Monica feel bad again , chiding her about the fact that you were getting married and she was still not in a serious relationship. Then some drunk thought she was your mother." Chandler explained.

"My mother, Monica doesn't look old enough to be my mother." Ross said defensively.

"She was hurting." Chandler said softly.

"And you took it upon yourself to comfort her. Bing, you had better get ready cause I am going to kick your ass." Ross said as he drew back his fist. "I would expect this kind of thing from Joey, but you, you're my best friend." He said as Joey, Phoebe , and Rachel. Burst through the door.

"And what kind of a crack is that Geller? Get your hands off my best friend or I will make you extinct." Threatened Joey.

"Ross , they are in love." Said Phoebe hoping to end this confrontation.

"In love?" Ross said as he dropped his hand from Chandler's collar.

"That's right , we're in love ." said Monica. Ross turned to her and looked as her and Chandler looked lovingly into each other's eyes. He was still in shock.

'Ross , they are. And you should be happy for her." Rachel said as she touched his shoulder. "After all , she was happy for you." She said softly. "With Emily and with ….." she stopped because she didn't want to be reminded of her and Ross' failed relationship because she held the hope in her heart that someday they would be together again. Ross looked at her with the sweetness he once had for her.

"You have found love so much Ross, and now I have found it too. Chandler and I were keeping it from you because we were afraid of how you were going to react. Now please, accept it , because whether you do or don't , we are not going to stop seeing each other." Monica said.

Ross slowly walked over to the couple. They were unsure of how he was going to take this. He looked at both of them and then he put his arms around the two of them. "My best friend and my sister." He said sweetly. "


	14. Things are Changing

This takes place around the time of Monica and Chandler's wedding….

Things were changing fast. Chandler sat on the same sofa and here he was around the same group of people, yet soon he was going to be the first one married. Well maybe married, to stay, that is. Monica couldn't be happier. She had spent her whole life dreaming of this day. Now she was going to finally be married. This was a brief rest from the wedding plans.

Rachel seemed a little distant. It all started with Tag. Sure he was young and hot, but she really couldn't see herself with him. She was now thirty and her best friend was getting married to the man she loved. Here she was in this stage of her career, but with no marriage or boyfriend in sight. She had fond memories of her last boyfriend, not Joshua, but Ross. It was all going so well and then it ended. Rachel wondered where her life was headed.

Chandler was now sitting alone. All of his friends were gone, but Ross. It had come time for the talk. Ross felt a responsibility as Monica's big brother to protect her. And let's face it, Chandler did not have exactly the best track record when it came to relationships. He couldn't see his little sister hurt again.

"Chandler, could I talk to you?" Ross asked as he went to the counter to get another cup of coffee. Then he came and sat down. "I couldn't be happier that you and Monica are getting married. She couldn't have found a better guy. " Chandler smiled at his comments. He was a little bit nervous as the wedding day grew closer. But he could feel a but coming along. "But , I am also her big brother . You wouldn't understand this because you are an only child, but siblings protect each other. Monica has had a lot of problems with guys, and being hurt by them.I don't want to see her hurt anymore." Ross turned Chandler to face him. "I love you like a brother, but I will tell you, that if you do anything to hurt my sister in any way, I will hunt you down and kick your ass." Chandler held his tongue, he wanted to chuckle at the comment. He knew that Ross was serious. But he really couldn't picture a guy who bruised like a peach being able to hurt anyone. And he remembered Phoebe and Rachel telling him about his karatay experience. So Chandler sat there with the most serious look on his face. "Do you understand?" Ross asked Chandler. "Sure." He smiled.

Hoping to get off the subject, Chandler started to revert to his old self, he needed to make a joke about these comments. "Are you still Monica's older brother or are you my best friend?" he asked almost afraid to hear the response. Ross stretched and then took another sip of his coffee. "Oh I 'm done. I'm your best friend again." He then gave a silly grin to show Chandler that he was indeed Ross.

"In that case, guess what Monica's big brother said to me?" he laughed at his own joke. Ross did not think it was funny at all. He got up and walked away in a huff. "Come on Ross." Chandler held his shirt and then pointed him back to the couch. "I mean it is hard to believe that you could be capable of any kind of violence. I saw you with those bullies." Ross defended himself. "Hey remember I studied karatay." "And Phoebe and Rachel and those two girls beat you up." Chandler added.

"Anyway , I kind of wanted some advice." Chandler asked shyly. "About what?" Ross wondered what he was up to now. "Well you know you have been married before." Chandler started. "I don't need your jokes, Bing." Ross turned away. "No I am serious. "Chandler said sincerely. "The only relationship I was ever really in was Janice, and that was a total disaster." Ross now knew where he was coming from. "And what did you want to know?" "I want to know how you felt before you got married?"Chandler asked. Ross smiled. "Well I was so nervous with Carol, I mean I was a kid. Then with Emily, it was so fast and everyone was telling me how we shouldn't be doing it. And of course, the last one I was so drunk, I didn't even know what I was doing." Laughed Ross. "Then what I am feeling is totally natural." Chandler was relieved. "I want to be a good husband . ' Ross had never seen Chandler this serious before. "And I haven't exactly had the best role models for a stable family life, a slutty romance novelist and a gay father. You are the only person I know who has made relationships work."

"Then how come I am single then?" Ross said painfully. "Because you haven't found the right one yet." Chandler put his arm around his buddy's shoulder. Oh he had found the right one. He just messed it up and wondered if they would ever have that again. He couldn't tell his best friend, because he had promised her he wouldn't , but a few weeks ago , he and Rachel had one wild night of pure , hot sex. It had felt so good to hold her , to kiss her , and to drive her wild. It was like time had stood still. Yet the next morning he woke up, put on his clothes except for a red sweater because he was in a hurry to leave. None of their friends would ever find out , because this was a one time thing. They called it BONUS night.

"DO you think I will ever get married again?" Ross looked into Chandler's eyes as he looked for answers. "Of course you will, you're Ross Geller, the king of marriage." He laughed. Ross put his head down , he was so tired of these marriage jokes. "No , you will get married, because you will not end up alone." He said sincerely.

It had been a long night. Chandler sat in his office and played games on his terminal. Here it was his wedding day, and he had ran. Boy now he was acting like Rachel. He couldn't do it. Last night, all he heard people refer to him and Monica as the Bings. The term the Bings was how people used to refer to his mother and father, and they now were divorced. Everyone he knew was either single or divorced. He would do it again. He would mess up. He had a plan , all he had to do was find out on the internet if Monica and him were related, then he couldn't marry her. After all this was New York, not West Virginia. Then he heard the door open and Phoebe and Ross came into his office. "I knew I should have went to the gym." He moaned. Ross charged in and he did not look happy. Remembering the red Ross phase, Chandler backed away.

"Why did you do it?" Ross said calmly . "Because the Bings have horrible marriages. They fight , they yell , and they use the pool boy as a pawn in their sexual games." Chandler answered. He felt terrible for doing this to Monica. She was his whole life. It had to be done. He agreed to just start with a shower and then get dressed. Baby steps.

Rachel looked down at herself in the mirror. It was flat right now , but wouldn't be for long. She ran her manicured hand across the silk dress' front. Last night, she took a test and it was indeed positive. She accounted the nausea and the fatigue to work and preparing for the wedding. Then she got out her planner and realized it had been six weeks since she had gotten a period. Then she remembered the night .No, she screamed in her head. This wasn't supposed to happen, no one was to know. But she couldn''t tell anyone she was pregnant, and she certainly could not tell anyone who the father was. No she wouldn 't steal Monica's thunder.

"Go on , kiss her." Urged Joey as Chandler smiled at him as he and Monica kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing. Everyone was applauding. Rachel was smiling too , she looked over at Ross and then stared at him for a few minutes. He just thought that she was sharing in his joy that their friends were happy . Phoebe whispered over to her. "And they're having a baby too." Rachel continued to clap as her thoughts drifted over to the best man.


	15. There is still something there

This takes time about the time that Emma is born……

Ross Geller stood and looked into the window. He saw her little aqua eyes staring up at him. She was this little person with light hair and blue eyes. She was the image of her mother, and that was sheer beauty. Why couldn't this have been six years ago, when they were in love , why didn't he get to propose that night? How is it that the mother of this perfect little baby and him were no more than just friends who had lived together for the past six months? Phoebe and him and just talked about this and how he should be with her.

Chandler needed a break from Monica the baby making machine. Ever since Rachel had gone into labor, she had this sick obsession about giving Emma a cousin. He left her to go for a walk and then he found his friend making silly faces at his new baby daughter.

"You keep doing that and your face is going to freeze." Chandler laughed as Ross looked at him with an embarrassed face. "Oh uhm I am sorry , I just wanted to visit my little girl." He looked back to see the baby girl smiling at him. Chandler began to make a face as well at his little niece.

"Phoebe brought something up to me." Ross said in a serious tone. "And I have been up here trying to make sense of all of this." Chandler knew that his buddy needed to talk and a lot had happened in forty hours. "And what is that?" Chandler asked sincerely. "Well , she wanted to know why Rach and I weren't together. " he answered plainly. "She said it is obvious that I still love her and that the baby would be the perfect thing to bring us together. " Chandler nodded. "And why aren't you together?" Ross got up from the chair and began to pace. "Well it is all because of our history together. I mean that year was great , we were so in love and then I messed up . Then I married Emily and got divorced. Then we got drunk and married in Vegas and had to get another divorce. One night , we get so wasted we end up in bed together and Rachel has a baby nine months later. I was even dating another girl seriously while Rachel was pregnant. Chandler, I am scared." Ross admitted to his buddy.

"What are you scared of?" Chandler asked. "I had another child, that I never get to see. I want this little girl to count on me. I never want to do anything to hurt her ever.I am so afraid if we go down that road again, that is going to break Emma's little heart, and I couldn't bear to do that." Ross sighed.

"Answer me this, do you care about Rachel?" Chandler said looking into his eyes. "Of course I do, she is my best friend." Ross smiled. "No do you have any feelings or have you shown any feelings toward her lately?" Ross got a guilty look on his face. "Well yeah, last night when she wouldn't go into labor. The doctor had suggested a few things to speed things up. Things like tea, a walk, or spicy foods, then she said that the foolproof plan to work was to have sex. And Rachel kept trying to tease me, and seduce me ,and I was strong." Ross said proudly.

"Good for you man.' Chandler patted his friend on the shoulder. "Well she finally got to me, and then I just started to kiss her neck like I did when we dated. Both of us were so relieved, and then her water broke. " Ross said simply. "But then here we were , standing at the door and looking at each other, then we just started to kiss again. I felt like every feeling I ever had for her was back." Ross was confused. "Then after Emma was born, the doctor had asked Rachel for a name and she or I didn't have one yet. She had the sweetest smile on her face ." Ross began to have tears in his voice. "And she said to the doctor, not baby girl Green ,baby girl Geller Green. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Chandler , when Ben was born, I had no say in a name , and had to fight for everything. But then she knew how hurt I was with Carol's decision, and she gives Emma my name." He began to cry . "What is it with the water in this place?" he joked as he took out his handkerchief.

Chandler knew the answer , "I think you are still in love with her , my friend. I think this baby was a good thing. It made you two realize how much you still mean to each other and how you both still have feelings." Ross shook his head. "And now my dear mother has given me my grandmother's ring to give to Rachel. She thinks that I should do the decent thing and propose to her. I left it in my coat when I went for a walk. I think it's in Rachel's room. " Chandler looked at him. "Are you ready to propose to her , I mean you haven't been dating or anything." "That''s the thing, I may not want to ask her to marry me, but I would like to see how things stand with us. Maybe start dating again, and see where that would lead." Ross said .

"I think that is a good thing." Chandler had to agree with Ross. "I think you should go clean yourself up , and go get her some little thing , for her , not Emma. Then go and talk to her." He said.

"I know , I 'll go to the gift shop and get her some lilies , those are her favorites. " Ross got up and headed toward the elevator. Chandler walked over to the window and started to talk to little Emma.

"Hi Emma, I am your Uncle Chandler. I am your Uncle because I am married to your aunt and also because your daddy has always been like a brother to me. We went to school together and have always been there for each other. You have another uncle too. He is a really great guy, Uncle Joey. No matter what might happen, your mommy and daddy do care for each other. You may have unexpectedly came into this world , but it was the love that your daddy had for your mommy that created you. You have a crazy Aunt Phoebe who will sing silly songs to you and love you to death and no one will love you more than your aunt Monica. Now I will probably be the one who will tell you the best jokes , unless your daddy steals them that is. He is a great guy as well , despite his boring dinosaur stories. And your mom is one of the most generous people in the world. Plus she is hot. But I have a feeling that you will be someday too. So Emma I would just like to say welcome to the world , don't be too scared , and you are one of the luckiest babies in the world, because you are surrounded with people who love you." He blew a kiss to the now sleeping baby. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Chandleeeer." The voice whined. "Gotta go Emma." Chandler ran down the hall to get away from his ex's nagging voice.

Ross started down the hall , he had a mission. He and Rachel were going to have a talk. He had gotten her a soda and he also brought with him a bouquet of lilies. Rachel was exhausted and she sat in bed pondering what Janice had said. "What happens when he gets married and has his own family?" Ross had promised her that he would always be there for her. Yet when he married Emily, she had wanted him to never see her again. What would happen if he got another woman like her? Emma would be the one to suffer. Rachel didn't want to face it, she was raising this baby on her own. Joey had came in to see how his friend was doing and then she started to cry . Damn these hormones. Joey went over to get a tissue . Luckily they were on the chair under Ross' coat. Joey lifted up the coat and there they were. But then Joey noticed something had fallen from it. He went to the floor to pick it up. It was a ring box. Joey opened it and his eyes got wide, this was a ring you would give someone for an engagement. That was it , Ross was going to propose sometime today. He couldn't take it, after all , Joey still had feelings for Rachel as well. Holding the ring in his hand, Rachel saw it . She was so relieved , Emma and her wouldn't be alone. "Okay." She said. Joey looked down and realized what he had done. Rachel had thought he proposed to her.

In the meantime, he had for the first time a look of hope on his face as he walked down the halls of the hospital toward what he hoped would be a new beginning. Maybe there was hope for him and Rachel.

Chandler and Monica were now in a broom closet down the hall in the hospital corridor. She wanted him and she wanted him now. They had to have a baby, then all of Monica's dreams will have come true.

Phoebe hurried back toward the guys room. He did say he wanted to go to dinner with her. Maybe she had finally found someone to be with .

And in the nursery, little Miss Emma Geller Green slept peacefully. She had no idea how much the six most important people in her life were about to change.


	16. By the time I make Oklahoma

Chandler pulled the suitcase out of the closet and then he opened his dresser. He was not happy with this at all, but what choice did he have, he couldn't afford to lose this job. Monica offered to go , but he wasn't going to have her give up the biggest coup of her career to cook ribs in Tulsa. Now he was leaving her to go to Oklahoma, for most of the week to run the Tulsa office. Damn no sleep and damn that stupid supervisor.

Monica had told him that Chandler was in the bedroom, so Ross came in. His eyes had dark circles from lack of sleep, but that is what you get when you have a newborn. Hey at least, Rachel could use concealer to cover up her circles.

"You look like crap." Chandler said as he turned to put some socks in the suitcase. "Thanks a lot." Ross snapped. "So you are really going to Tulsa and leaving Mon here?" he asked as he sat on the bed. "Yes , I have got to do what I have to do. If you had to go on some big dinosaur dig , wouldn't you go too?" he asked . "Well yeah, and I don't know what I would do about my children or…" Ross started a thought. "Rachel?" Chandler knew that was probably a thought on his mind right now. Ever since Joey had accidently proposed and then the two of them ended up at the hospital where Ross returned with a black eye and a broken hand, Ross had not been a very content man.

Ross nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, here we are with this beautiful new baby and to the world we are mommy and daddy . At night , we go home and she sleeps in one room and I sleep in another. You know I had this picture, I could always picture me and my wife in bed on Sunday and we would be having coffee, then my kid crawls upon the bed and we all look at the Times and fight over the paper. Rachel has t have the fashion section of course, and my little boy and I fight over the science section." Ross said with a dreamy eyed look.

"You have always wanted a family , haven't you?" Chandler asked . "Yeah, I mean the way that Mon and I were raised , we just always assumed that someday we would both be parents and be married. I never dreamed I would be almost thirty five and divorced with two illegitimate children. I mean I always thought I wouldn't be alone.' He said sadly as his head dropped. "You are so lucky." Ross said with envy.

"Lucky?" Chandler was unsure where this was going. "Yeah I mean , you have someone. You won't be alone."

Things that Chandler had said had started to go through his mind. He remembered when Heckles died how he thought that he would be the one to be the only one with no one. He also remembered the promise he made to Monica when her nephew was born , that they would some day have a baby. Now more than anything , he wanted to be able to give that to her. It pained her so much to watch her best friend taking care of a newborn baby, sometimes he could actually see the tears in her eyes as she would watch Rachel holding Emma and Ross smiling at her. Chandler knew he was ready, and he wanted to be a dad.

Time and time they tried. Monica even got on a plane to go to see him in Tulsa. It was actually quite comical, she came in to see her husband pleasuring himself to angry sharks. The night of their friends birthday, he had come home smelling of smoke and even though she wanted to kill him, they still had sex , all for the good of the baby. One night , Monica knew she was ovulating and Joey had promised Rachel he would watch Emma. Joey had somewhere to go, and then poor Emma had to listen to the sounds of her aunt and uncle as they tried to give her a cousin.

Life was getting worse for Ross as well. He would stand and watch Rachel hold Emma and breast feed her. She had never looked more radiant than she did as a new mother. He was starting to have the old feelings again. He could remember when he would lay on her breasts like Emma did. He would watch her sing to her and rock her to sleep. This was the way that life was supposed to be. Neither of them had voiced any interest in dating anyone else. Ross started to think that they should start to talk about things again. But then fear reared it's ugly head. Ross couldn't stand to lose her again. He would put his heart on the line and then she would destroy him. And maybe this time, they wouldn't make up so fast , and maybe they might even end up hating each other.

Chandler had his own problems. This separation wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. He knew that he couldn 't afford to lose his job right now, especially with the fact that Monica wanted a baby so bad. He would come back to his hotel room, plop down on the couch and look at the picture by the bed next to the Gideon Bible. There she was , those blue eyes and raven colored hair. His Monica. He would lay in his bed and wish he had that petite little body to hug. The best part of the week for him was when he could wrap up his business, pack his bag and then fly back to New York and his life there. He wasn't a Tulsa man, he was a New Yorker. The only problem was when he got home, everyone wanted a piece of him. Joey would want to go to a game, Monica would want to try to make a baby. Rachel couldn't wait to show what new things Emma had done. Chandler had peace in Tulsa , but he truly wasn't happy.

Now it was Christmas, and he was really feeling bad. He had to work on of all nights Christmas Eve. He got in the cab on the way to JFK and started to actually have tears come from his eyes. He didn't want to be in some hotel on Christmas, he could imagine what it would be like this year. There would of course be Monica's holiday cookies and her famous candy that caused so many problems a few years ago. The tree would be decorated flawlessly with perfection. Holiday smells would fill the apartment. Phoebe would be strumming her guitar and singing of her mother's death at this time of year. Joey would look around waiting for Santa and for the first time, there would be a little baby who was experiencing her first Christmas and Hanukkah. Chandler wanted that so bad with Monica. But Christmas was also about family. What was a family? He never really had one, his mother with her books and his father and his lifestyle. He never had a family until he came to New York. He actually never knew what a real family acted like until he spent that first Thanksgiving with the Gellers. That first holiday, that is what he realized what the true meaning of family was. And now almost ten years later, he realized where he needed to be. He dialed the phone……

They all looked out the window forlornly. It just wasn't the same. Monica was the one who was the saddest. She was trying to put on a good front for everyone, but Ross wasn't buying it. He left the side of Rachel and Emma and put his arm around Monica. Monica sighed then let her head drop on his shoulder for comfort.

"You miss him, don't you?" Ross said. She lifted her hand to wipe a tear from her eye. "Yeah." She sobbed. Ross looked into her eyes. "I miss him too." Joey looked like he wanted to cry himself. Rachel felt the pain for her friend. Monica looked over at the table and decided that they would have a happy day despite the fact their friend was missing.

"Merry Christmas!" he said as he pulled his suitcase through the door. Monica ran from her brother and ran into his arms. Chandler lifted her up and gave her the biggest kiss he could." I gave you the best present I could, Me!" he smiled to her. Joey ran and threw his arms around Chandler. "You 're home, my buddy is home." Ben ran to his side and smiled. "My Chrismas wish came true. I saw how sad Aunt Monica was , so I told Santa that I wanted him to bring you home so she wouldn't cry. " In a child like way, Joey jumped up and down, "That was my wish too." Ross shook the Chandler's hand and then hugged him. "Merry Christmas , bro." he smiled. "And a happy Hanukkah to you, bro." Chandler responded. Chandler watched him walk over to see if Rachel was alright and if he could do anything for Emma. He had a feeling everything was going to be alright.


	17. I did it again Chandler

Chandler held Monica in his arms as he gave her the sad news. The doctor from the fertility clinic had just called. The test results had came in and they were not good. Monica and Chandler could not have children. Ross sat as another woman packed up and left. He sat on the corner of his couch and drank a beer , this one he thought would never leave.

"It 's not fair, we deserve a baby. They go one drunken night and bam they are parents. For God sake, Rachel lost his monkey!" Monica cried on his shoulder. Chandler had tears in his eyes as well. He knew how bad she wanted a baby.

"Doctors can be wrong." He whispered to her. "After all, didn't they tell your parents the same thing?" Monica looked up into his blue eyes. "Uh huh." She said softly. "And there are two reasons why we shouldn't believe them either." He said as he softly stroked her brown hair. After this they heard crying coming from across the hall, the sobs of a baby and the sobs of a woman as well. Monica and Chandler ran to the door and opened it as they saw Rachel holding Emma and a suitcase.

"Your brother is a jerk." Rachel sobbed. Monica ran to hold her and then looked to her husband. Their problems could wait.

Within a few minutes, Chandler stood at the door and then Ross let him in. The usually neat apartment was a shambles. There were diapers and boxes and toys scattered on the floor. Ross just looked like he lost his best friend again. This was so familiar to him, another one moving out, just like Carol.

"I fucked up again Chandler. I couldn't leave well enough alone. Her and Phoebe went to a club , you know girls night out , and before she left, wow , she was in this dress and since she has been breast feeding Emma , wow." Ross said as he took another sip.

"I know what you mean , keep talking." Chandler said as he took a swig from his own.

"Anyway, before she left , we looked at each other. I mean I wanted to just grab her and throw her down. Then rip off her clothes and go to town. She looked hot." He said. "Then they went and Mike came over and we had the most boring night. Then this guy called named Bill and asked where Rachel was." Ross sighed. "I felt like it was when that guy KC called and I had to take the message and then started to think . Should we sit down and discuss where we at. Then the jealousy took over and I was crazy like when that whole Mark mess started. "

"You gotta take care of that jealousy, that is what killed you last time." Chandler advised.

"Then on her birthday , I saw her kiss that guy who she works with Gavin. It was so plain to me, she was ready to move on and I wasn't." Ross said sadly. "Then I hid the message from Bill, she found out and said that she would live with me until it wasn't a good idea and a few minutes ago, she moved back to Joey's." Ross said with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to lose her , Chandler, not again." He laid his head in his friends shoulders and sobbed. Chandler wanted to share his own pain, but how could he ?

next chapter…. Adoption and Joey? Sorry if these are a little out of sequence…..and I am sorry if it is short I am trying to update a little here.


	18. JJJJoey and Rrrachel?

We are now heading into the final season of Friends Season 10, there will be two more chapters based on the show , after it is over, then the rest of the story will be the made up events of Ross and Chandler and their families lives… hope you have enjoyed this series and please keep leaving the nice reviews…

Adoption and Joey…..

It had been a trying few weeks. Chandler still held the hope in his heart that Monica and him would conceive. He would cuddle her and cradle her and then he would kiss her head. She was his angel and he would do anything for her. Even something as crazy as trying to get sperm so she could have her dream. It still echoed in his head.

"If we are still unmarried and forty, we will have a baby together." He wanted to do this so bad for her.

He should have been happy. After all , Charlie Wheeler was the perfect woman for him , hot and a paleontologist. She started out with the great lover himself, Joey Tribbiani. Acting as a geek Cyrano, Ross would coach Joey on his dates with Charlie. He would try to teach him about art and culture, things that were foreign to Joey. In Barbados , it was beginning to be so clear to Charlie. Joey and her were not going to work out. Helping him reconstruct his speech, she saw something she ignored before, Charlie was now having feelings for Ross. After a tryst in Barbados, the two agreed to cool it until Ross had a chance to talk to Joey. He felt that was the least he owed his friend after their break up.

Then came the biggest shock of his life. He was only going over to bring Emma back to her mother, then he opened the door and saw two of his best friends in the world lost in each others kisses. One of those two only was the only woman he would ever love.

He stood at the Bings' door with his child still in his arms and a glazed look on his face. Chandler handed the baby to Monica and led him inside. "J-jjjjoey and Rrrrachel." He mumbled incoherently. Chandler and Monica already knew of this relationship and Monica had warned her of the consequences and what might happen.

"I knew." Monica said softly. "She has actually had feelings for him for quite a while." Ross was startled by this announcement. "You did?" "I don't think this is going to be any big deal." She tried to assure him. "Oh really." He said sarcastically. "They were locked together by their tongues and they didn't even know I was there until I breathed." Ross remembered what he had told Joey about his dream and how it was getting further and further away.

"Man it is not going to last." Chandler once again was there for his friend. "Rachel is meant to be with you.'

"It's been six years Chandler, we have been married and divorced , had a baby , and we are still no closer to being together as the day we broke up six years ago." Ross said dejected. "I knew his feelings would change once she moved back with him."

Chandler had heard the sad tale from Joey of how he was so afraid of hurting his best friend. He was having new feelings for Rachel and he didn't know what true love really felt like until he found these feelings for Rachel. He couldn't have had worse timing. Rachel was pregnant with his friends baby. Then the whole proposal mess assured Ross that all feelings were gone now. He felt confident that things could progress with Rachel and him.

Monica turned to him. "She told me about a dream she had. She was imagining that it had Joey making love to her in it. He was trying to stop a wedding on Days of our Lives and the whole scenario I told her reminded her of when she flew to London to stop your wedding. She told me that she was thinking of going through with these feelings with him and I warned her that people could get hurt and friendships ruined." Ross dropped his head. How could he hate Joey? He had no claim on her.

"How are you doing pal?" Chandler asked concerned. "I don't know. I shouldn't feel anything. I mean I am with Charlie now." Ross tried to reason. "This is Rachel." Chandler whispered.

Tears came to the proud man 's eyes. He was fighting it with every bit of his being. He couldn't cry, it would show how weak he was. Chandler was now in the middle . Both of these guys were his friends, while he was excited for his friend Joey finally knowing the kind of happiness he could have with Rachel, he was sad knowing of the love this man had buried , but deep down he still had for this woman.

Chandler walked over to the apartment as Rachel and Joey still stood close to each other. He opened the door , startling them for the second time today. He looked at both of them. "He knows ." he whispered. Rachel put her hand to her mouth. Joey licked his lips and separated from her .


	19. band of brothers

Chandler and Monica sat down with the stacks of papers. Basically the agencies wasn't asking for much, just their life story and everything in between. They needed recommendations from people on how they would be a great parent. That was no problem, even Joey wrote a sweet , though albeit rather juvenile letter to say that the Bings would make good parents.

"Here you are ," Ross said as he handed Chandler a copy of the letter he had drafted for the adoption agency. "I put it on my official university stationary to make it more impressive. " Chandler scanned the page and then he looked up at his friend. "Thanks man, I really appreciate this. You know I may say that Joey is my best friend, but you and me we go back so far, and you haven't always seen me at my best, …" Chandler started to stutter.

Ross put his arm around him. "I know what you are trying to say. You , me, Joe, we are brothers, not just friends. We have seen each other through bad relationships, career changes, weddings, divorces, babies, and even one dude moving in on another guys girl. We have something special. " Chandler wiped a tear from his eye. "Are you crying dude?" Ross asked curiously.

"It's just so hard." Moaned Chandler. "I feel so much for you guys and also Phoebe and Rachel. I mean I had hoped that you two…"

"Hey it may still happen. There is always hope . " Ross tried to remain optimistic in all circumstances. He looked out into the vastness and pondered what he had just said. Joey and Rachel were no more . Charlie had gone back to her ex , Dr. Hobart, like it or not , he was alone and dating again. Sometimes when Rachel would come over and they would just sit with Emma playing on the floor, he would just look over at mother and child. He would see the picture that he had been trying to see for years. He was happily married and had a child and the woman he could see was Rachel.

"Did you get the letter?" Joey said as he excitedly ran into apartment 20. Chandler had a fond remembrance of it. He saw it was written in the most simplest of languages. He remembered the first draft when Ross had taught Joey how to use a thesaurus. It was a bunch of over stuffed words that had no meaning. It didn't have Joey's heart.

"Yes and I wanted to thank you again." Smiled Chandler. Joey gave him the biggest grin. He had to do this for the two best people in the world , his best bud and Monica.

"Hey man, you guys deserve to be parents." Joey said. "And if I can do anything for my best bud. I will . Hey if you guys need sperm, it 's yours. Maybe even Ross would donate to the cause." He suggested in the inept way he did.

Ross grimaced at that and then tried to explain to Joey. "Uhm Joe, I don't think that would be possible , because Monica is my sister and that would be weird ." he made a face as he said that.

"Isn't that what Phoebe did for her brother?" Joey asked confused.

"Half brother Joey, and besides we both were told that we couldn't have kids, so that wouldn't do any good. Monica has an inhospitable uterus." Chandler felt like he was trying to explain rocket science to a three year old. "She can't carry a baby that long before a miscarriage."

Chandler gave Ross that look like can you believe you have to explain everything to him as if he were a child . He was after all the same age as them, give or take a year. Ross returned the look and agreed.

It had a few grueling months as the Bings waited to hear from the agencies . They had their interviews and then even when the social worker had proven to be yet another bedroom conquest for Joey, they were given the highest recommendations.

Monica looked at the food all over her floor. She was so furious right now , her friends had lied to her and they had been late, so she reacted in typical Monica fashion, she retaliated and locked the door so they could not come in. Four heads begged to eat, and then finally she relented. Hearing the phone she ran.

The message couldn't have been sweeter that she heard. It was the answer to a prayer, a wish upon a star, a dream she had since she was a little girl. She put down the phone stunned. Her friends worried what her next reaction would be , she was quiet.

"That was the adoption agency." She started as the five waited with baited breath. "They have a baby for us." She said with tears in her eyes. Chandler ran with the same intensity toward Monica and embraced her with happiness. On this day of Thanksgiving, Monica Geller Bing and Chandler Muriel Bing had received the greatest gift and reason to give thanks ever. The floor didn't matter or the ruined dinner. Nothing mattered but the phone call that changed their lives.

They sat around the table with the salvaged dinner. Six friends, six members of the family, sharing Thanksgiving dinner as they had so many times before. But somehow life was different now. Two of those friends took turns feeding a baby girl . Phoebe was seeing someone on a rather serious basis now. And then Monica looked over at Chandler as he ate. She remembered how much he hated Thanksgiving because it was the day that his mother and father announced their divorce. He happily ate a piece of pumpkin pie. It was actually a day to rejoice now, instead of living in the past.

"I would like to propose a toast , to Monica and Chandler and that knocked up girl in Ohio." Rachel proudly said. She couldn't express how happy she was for her best friend. Rachel was a mother and she wanted Monica to feel that same joy she felt the first time she held Emma in her arms. The friends lifted their glasses.

"Now I know this all might sound a little cliché, but I want everyone to say one thing that they are thankful for. I think today we all know one thing that Chandler and I are thankful for , but we are also thankful for you guys, we have all been together for ten years , some even longer, but that is the great thing about us, we are a family ." Monica said with emotion in her voice.

"I am thankful that even though when I was growing up, I had a terrible child hood and parents who abandoned me, I found my family and that is you guys." Phoebe said sweetly.

"I am thankful that even though I have had a rocky career , I have had people that have stood by me, especially my brother ." smiled Joey as he looked at Chandler.

"I am thankful for this little angel in my arms.:" sobbed Rachel as she looked down at Emma. "And I am also thankful for the one who gave her to me." She said as she smiled sweetly at Ross and grazed his hand. "I am also thankful for you guys, I love everyone of you." She said with tears in her voice. The two parents exchanged glances as they wondered what the future held for them.

"I am thankful for having a sister who has been my best friend, a friend who has been with me for about ten years and is my brother, friends that have laughed and cried with me, two wonderful kids, with two great mothers, and that I get to have a really cool job where I get to talk about dinosaurs all the time." Ross said semi seriously.

Chandler could only smile as he looked around at the faces at the table. He remembered meeting each of them . The flaky masseuse, the spoiled little princess, the dumb but lovable ladies man, the fat teenager that he would someday love above al others, and the geeky roommate from college. They were not kids anymore, but adults, with careers and families. Soon Chandler would add one more role to his life , father.

"I am a very lucky man. I have a lot of things to be thankful for today. I have the most beautiful and understanding wife in the world. I have two brothers that mean more than anything to me. I have a sweet and funny sister and a crazy, fashion loving one. I think the one thing I do have to be thankful about though is that my college roommate introduced me to his sister. He shared his family with me, and I am the richer for it." Chandler raised his glass. "To Friends."

They all chorused . "To friends."

Sorry if it seemed a little too mushy, but I watched the finale on Sunday…. And on that note… I would like to say thanks sis… to friends…


	20. She got off the plane

Chandler looked at the boxes that now covered his apartment. In his arms, he cradled his new born son. He looked across the way for the last time, Monica had been trying for the last hour to call her brother and see if he was all right. When Phoebe returned from Newark, she told everyone how Rachel went ahead and got on the plane . Ross had gotten his heart broken once again.

There was a light on in his apartment and Chandler saw it. Ross had walked over to the door and he was hugging someone. Then he was kissing them. Chandler tried to make it out, then he saw the familiar glow of blonde hair. It was Rachel.

"Honey, Rachel came back." Chandler said with excitement. "You idiot, I have finally gotten Erica to sleep." She said with a whisper. "No , look they are over there hugging and kissing." He said with a smile.

Monica walked over to the drape and peered across. She saw that Rachel was kissing her brother. Phoebe had been right all along , he was her lobster. For all the years of heartbreak, the three bad marriages , the firing from the museum , and anything else that had happened to him, on this night , the night of the birth of their babies, Monica's brother got back the one thing that mattered the most to him in the world. He got back the girl he had been in love with and told his best friend about. The break was over. Rachel coyly crept to the window and looked across at Monica and Chandler . She gave them a smile and then closed the drape.

As the next morning came, the movers arrived promptly at eleven. Joey had been hanging out with Chandler and Phoebe had come over to help Monica with the new babies. Everyone was anxious to see when the lovebirds would come over and what happened last night. Chandler watched as each piece of furniture was moved onto the dollys and then pushed out the door.

They entered the door like two new lovers, hand and hand. Rachel had on a little tank top that was in her carry on and a pair of capris. Her face had a glow that Monica had not seen in quite a while. Ross entered with a grin on his face like 'guess what I did last night." Everyone hugged Rachel and the guys all congratulated Ross . She just couldn't get enough of this dinosaur guy. She put her arms over his shoulders and he held her hands as she stood behind him.

Next came the cupboard that belonged to Monica's nana. "Be careful of that , it was my grandmother's." She warned. Next came Chandler's beloved white dog. "If that falls off the truck, it won't be missed." She said as she gave the mover a twenty to lose it .

Chandler looked over as it fondly left. It had been passed on from brother to brother. Joey had given it to him when he moved in with Monica . Then Ross bought Joey the dog when he saw all the stuff from his apartment after getting fired from Days taken away. They rode in triumph on that dog as they took over the girls apartment.

So many memories in apartment 20…..romances that were launched and destroyed here. Two couples who fell in love in this apartment and made love many times. Holidays and parties , friendships that grew and were renewed here.

"No wonder girls don't do this."

" I can't believe you did that."

"Then how come it is."

"I love you."

Chandler looked over at his friend. He held a baby in his arms and he put him in the stroller. He walked over with a tear in his eye and put his hand on his friend' s shoulder. The look of two men never had so much love in it as that look that Chandler and Ross had for each other. "I am so happy for you man." He whispered .

All of the furniture was gone. The Jouetts from the wall was missing and the only thing that remained was the purple wall. Joey had made a comment about that everyone had laughed at.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Monica said as she started to break down. She felt a hand on her shoulder , but instead of it being her husband , it was her other dear friend, her brother.

"Do you realize that at one time or another , we have all lived in this apartment?" she said. Each of them reflected on that. Phoebe thought of when Monica let her be her roommate , Rachel thought of the day her life changed and she was reunited with her best friend and possibly met the man she would spend the rest of her life with, Chandler and Joey remembered the short time when they beat Monica and Rachel to get their apartment and have the girls live in theirs, and finally Chandler remembered the day he moved in when Monica was sad to lose Rachel but happy to have Chandler as the man of her dreams.

"Except me." Ross said to make himself stand out again. Monica would have fun with this. "Except when you stayed with Nana and tried to make it as a dancer." Ross gave her the look and was ready to give her the Geller finger as well. But then he looked at his girlfriend and just smiled. Rachel stifled a giggle, after all this big goof was the man she gave up everything for.

Everyone laid their keys on the counter and then they all looked at each other. "Do you have to go to the new house right away or do you have time ? Rachel asked . She was unsure what this moving would do to the little group. Would this be the end for the six?

Chandler held his children as his stood in the middle of apartment 20, "Look around you guys this was your first home. And it was a happy place filled with love and laughter, but most of all because of rent control, it was a friggin steal." He took the babies and tucked them in their stroller.

It was a new life , but it was going to be great. Ross had his arm around the two most important women in his life, his sister and the woman he loved. Joey aided Chandler as he pushed the stroller out into the hall. After everyone was gone, the door to apartment 20 and ten years of memories was closed.

Hey remember I said this was their whole lives so before anyone thinks this is the end ,it is the end of the show but these two have so much more ahead as you will see….next chapter Chandler becomes a suburbanite….


	21. Now we are 2 Worlds

The silver Porsche drove up the blacktopped driveway as they parked behind the moving vans. Two large men were carrying in the large white dog in the front door. The twenty was still sticking out of his pocket. "Damn it." Cursed Monica. She then realized that maybe she would miss it after all.

The car stopped and Monica unfastened her seat belt. She got up and turned around to see the two little angels fast asleep in the two car seats. "Jack, Erica , we're home." She whispered. She jumped from the car and opened the back door. Chandler was already prepared with the stroller from the trunk.

"Easy , easy." He said as he lifted little Erica from the seat into the stroller. Her eyes were now wide awake and she stared at the man she now called Daddy. He was a father now and he liked the sound of it. It made a man feel good to know that he had little people who depended on him. He would not let these two kids down. He could make up for the life he had as a child.

"Are we ready , Mr. Bing?" Monica said as she put her hand on his on the handle of the stroller. She pushed it towards the front door and then pushed it open. Boxes covered the floor as the contents of apartment 20, had been transplanted from the city. The white couch and the brown recliner now were shoved against the wall. Her precious wall pictures were laid against a door, wrapped in paper. They had just uprooted and changed their whole life within twenty four hours. With each of them holding a baby, they climbed the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms would be.

In the middle of the room, were two cribs. Word had been spread of the double birth, so presents had begun to arrive. Monica walked over and saw the card on the cribs. "Congratulations we are so happy , love Mom and Dad." Tears came to her eyes as she realized that she had brought joy to her parents. In all of her years, she always felt unloved and that her parents were never really proud of her. She would always play second fiddle to her brother , the miracle child and straight A student. She stood holding her own medical marvel. Jack laid in her arms as she sighed and put his in his own little crib. Tears came to her eyes as she watched her baby. The moving could wait , she just wanted to stare at her son.

Ross let the sun wake him with its warmth. It was the first day of the rest of their lives. He sat on the side of the bed and stretched . No yoga this morning, then he saw her still asleep. Her golden hair covering her face. It was just like he was living in a dream, but last night the dream came true.

"Daddy." Said the little girl running into the bedroom. "Sssh Emma, Mommy is still asleep." Ross said as he ushered her out of the room. "But hey , why don't we surprise Mommy and make her breakfast." Emma nodded her approval and ran to the kitchen.

He never really had occasion to entertain or cook. Bachelors didn't really cook unless they were trying to impress a woman. Once in a while Ross would feel creative and make himself something like fajitas or an omelet. He opened the cupboard and took out a tray. When Rachel was living with him and she was pregnant , he would often make her breakfast in bed. He arranged the tray and then opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs.

"Emma, I want you to stir these for me, while I make some coffee." Ross then started a more familiar ritual , the morning cup of coffee. He put in the grinds and turned on the machine. He opened the bread drawer and put in some slices in the toaster . next came the George Foreman for some bacon.

The smells were so intoxicating that they woke up Rachel. She opened her eyes slowly and realized where she was. She looked over at the indention in the sheets and the messed up pillow. The familiar hum of the air purifier was the next thing she heard. It almost gave her a feeling of security. Looking down at her body, she saw she was naked. She grabbed a t shirt from the drawer and pulled it around her. It was him, it was comfortable and warm, and familiar.

The shirt hung to her knees. It must have been one of his older ones , but she didn't care. A door opened and a small blonde haired girl leaped on the bed and following her was a tall, dark haired man wearing a blue robe.

"I made you breakfast ." Ross said simply. Rachel stared at the plates in front of her. "You did this for me?" Ross leaned in and then he kissed her on the cheek. "I wanted to because this is our first day together." He said sweetly. "Our first day as a family." A tear came to Rachel's eye as she heard him say the words. A long time ago , he said that they would be together. Now she looked at the people next to her . Emma was nibbling at the toast and Ross was staring at this incredible woman.

"Your stuff should be coming this afternoon. They called this morning." Ross announced. "I guess I can try to make some room in the closet."

Monica took out a hammer and started pounding. Her Jouettes poster was going up in their room. Chandler had gone out back to see the yard . A real yard with grass and trees.. He had went into the garage and seen the tractor and the lawn mower. Now what was he supposed to do with them?

Ross opened the door of his closet. Suits , shirts and ties hung organized inside. He then looked down at the rows of tennis and dress shoes . He stared over at the boxes and suitcases and with a sigh started taking clothes out to make room for her work clothes and dresses. He made a mental note to call Pottery Barn for a couple dressers for the other room and this one. Rachel arrived attired in her Frankie Say Relax shirt and shorts. "Well Geller, let's move me in.: she said with a smile. She kneeled down and started to pull things from the boxes and he took out some of his dress suits.

The sun was setting on the house in Westchester and it was beginning to feel more like a home. Two little babies were asleep in their cribs. Erica clutched a stuffed duck , courtesy of her Uncle Joey and Jack laid next to a stuffed red dinosaur courtesy of his Uncle Ross. The frame on the wall had the paper in it… the declaration of when his life changed .

Erica Rachel Bing….born May 6, 2004……..

Jack Joseph Bing….born May 6, 2004…..

It had been a long time coming, a friend he met and a promise he made but as Chandler Muriel Bing stood over that crib, he realized that the journey was far from over ….it was only beginning….

They had been together for about a week now. All of her clothes were now put away. She lazily laid in the bed with her hair in a clip as she munched on her muffin and sipped her coffee. With a pair of reading glasses on his nose, he scanned the Times and enjoyed the quiet before the storm. It was the perfect picture that a week ago , he couldn't even imagine. She was still her and he was still in denial.

"Daddy." Screamed Emma as she leaped onto the bed and his stomach. He immediately pulled her down and began to tickle her and she giggled . A smile came to his face as he began to think. The paper was spread all over the bed and each section was separated from the rest. His other child, his oldest came in much quieter.

"Dad, I need an article for school. Something for one of my science classes." Ben announced . Ross searched through the papers and found the science section and handed it to him. "Wow cool, thanks Dad." He said as he ran to the living room.

A tear came to his eye as he looked over at her reading her fashion section and Emma pretending to read the funnies. Then he realized something , Ben had asked for the science section. … a memory came back to him…

Then we would be in bed with my wife and my kids reading the Sunday paper. And my kid would come in and we would argue over the science section

Suddenly things seemed very clear …….


	22. Everything he wanted since 15

An Authors Note: To the person who said that this story should not go on too much longer, I will only have chapters for the milestones in their lives … this chapter will be a little longer ….why it is the biggest in Ross….his wedding …..and to a person that I met recently I don't understand but I just want you to know that for whatever I am sorry, you are an awesome person…I had fun.

"Well here it is." Ross said as he held the box up for Chandler to see. Inside was a diamond solitaire with a platinum band. There had been two other rings, both had history and bad feelings attatched to them. Ross had given the one to Monica, since he felt bad about Emily and the first ring . He had also written the second Mrs. Geller and explained his intentions , and since Emily was also married with two children, she had agreed to send it back.

"So how are you going to do it?" Chandler said as he eyed the ring. He looked down at the expensive piece of jewelry and in his mind he could Monica exclaiming about the size of the stone.

"Tonight I am taking Rachel to our place . Then I have talked to the museum. It is kind of what I wanted to do when we were dating and Rachel even knows about it. That night we pretended to be married at my parents anniversary, I told her we would go back to the planetarium and the dome would be filled with stars and one group would say…will you marry me? The sound system would be playing Tony Bennett singing The Way You Look Tonight and there would be candles and lilies." Ross may have been a man of science , but he was also one of the great romantics of all time Chandler could remember Ross talking incessantly about her, since he had found happiness, it was his best friends turn.

"I am so happy for you. We are going to be sisters." Monica said as she hugged her best friend. She took her hand and closely inspected the ring. "And I won't say anything about the size of the rock." She said as she looked at her husband. She looked at it one more time and then said it aloud to hear what it would sound like. "Rachel Green Geller." Rachel smiled and looked over at Ross.

Ross came over as he held his beer in his hand. Rachel was now on the phone to California and Joey….she couldn't stop talking about how happy she was .

He put his arm around Chandler . "Thanks dude." He smiled.

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"For being patient and listening. For being there for me when we were fighting and stuff. For being my brother man." Ross said with a shaky voice.

"And your point is?" Chandler said in his droll way.

"You have done it before man, I need you to do this one last time. And this will be the last time." Ross said sincerely. " I want you to be my best man." Chandler put his arm around Ross and then embraced him in a hug.

"And Chan, no pizza hut this time and Joey is not allowed to sleep with the stripper." Ross smiled. Chandler smiled. "I hope that means I can make many lesbian and divorce jokes instead.

The morning of the wedding was a busy one . Monica had her organizer , Phoebe brought her guitar and Rachel was a nervous wreck. Ben had gotten jelly doughnut on his tux and then so did Joey. Erica wouldn't sit still so her hair could be done and Jack kept saying dirty words. Emma kept insisting it was her wedding because she carried flowers and wore a tiara like mommy.

Standing in front of the mirror were two of the most handsome guys you would ever want to see. The groom was putting finishing touches on his hair and the best man was tying his tie.

"Not a bad looking guy if I do say so myself." Smiled Ross at his reflection.

"Use anything on your teeth?" snickered Chandler.

"Here come the jokes , welll at least you are being original and not saying anything about my three marriages." Ross gave him a look.

"I am very happy for you dude. This is it . You are with the woman that you have been in love with forever . Not too many guys can say that ." Chandler admitted.

"And you have been there every step of the way. You have been the best friend a guy could have from the start. I was only kidding when you and Monica first got together. She couldn't have ended up with a better guy." Ross said smiling.

"You are just saying that , she could have ended up with Joey." Chandler said.

"I am trying to be serious here. We have known each other for what, almost twenty years? I know we didn't get along at first, but then we accepted each other and learned about each other. Today we are not only brothers for real , but we are truly best friends and truly brothers." Ross said with tears in his voice. The two men hugged and embraced each other.

"Hey I want in on this too." Joey whined as he found the two friends hugging. They opened their arms and Joey joined them. Chandler broke the hug and then looked down at his watch. "Come on let's get you married." The three guys separated and Chandler walked with his arm around Ross. Joey headed ahead of the group , since once again he was the minister.

"I do, I do." Ross said to practice.

"That isn't the most important part, her name is Rachel." Chandler said with a smile. Ross just smiled . That was just Chandler.

The quartet played Pachbel as Emma was walked down the aisle by her aunt Phoebe . She held a basket as Phoebe bent down and threw petals as they walked. Phoebe had a lavender dress on and Emma was wearing a white gown with a small rhinestone tiara.

Next Ben walked his Aunt Monica down the aisle. Everyone couldn't get over how tall Ben was . He was now taller than his Aunt. He took his place behind his uncle and his father.

Then the music came up and Here Comes the Bride started.

"Here she comes." Whispered Chandler.

The look on his face could not be moved as he was mesmerized. He always said she was the most beautiful woman, but the white veil covering her face could not hide her beauty. She had described herself for their fake nuptials as a floating angel and she was not too far off from that. Through the veil, a smile and a tear could be seen.

With a stern look, Leonard Green kissed his daughter's cheek and gave a look to the groom. The bride and groom were now joined together by their hands as they faced each other. "You look so beautiful.' He whispered and then leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Friends and family gathered around to watch as two people that everyone said were wrong for each other , were finally married.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other. They stood in the same place that their friends were at their wedding. They held each other's hand as their friends said their vows, remembering the day that they said theirs. Monica took the ring from her hand and gave it to Rachel . Chandler did the same. Finally , closure had occurred.

"By the laws of the state of New York and the internet guys, I now pronounce you , husband and wife. " Joey said with a smile. They each turned to each other.

"Hello Mrs. Ross."

"Hello Mr. Rachel."

And in that instant , Chandler watched his friends dream come true.

Next chapter … we will jump ahead to Jack and Erica's tenth birthday…


End file.
